The Legend of Valavadorog
by Belitinog
Summary: Mysterious visions and Spyro going evil. What does this mean? With the Devil Dragon gone is evil and the Legion really destroyed or is this just the beginning. Rated T for violence and minor laungauge.
1. The Wondering Vision

**Hello once again. Yah the Dark Dragon Trilogy ended kind of fast the reason is because I didn't want to give away any spoilers. I hate those. Oh well anyway here's the ext installment to my Spyro Fanfiction series. This is a story of one of my Original Characters Valavadorog the Dark Dragon. This adventure will take Valavadorog to locations through the games and some new loctations in the Dragon world and the Dream Realm. That once again I never revealed because I don't beleive in spoilers. Continue on with the story with the first chapter the Wondering vision. **

* * *

Chapter 1 The Wondering Vision

A year has passed since our heroes attacked the Overlord project beneath the city of Warfang. Spyro is now 20 along with Cynder who is a little bit older than him. Our Heroes are aging and are starting to change their outer appearance. Spyro in a way was starting to get bigger and stronger every day while Cynder was approaching her adult form that Spyro had met her in years ago. A year ago the young purple dragon Spyro along with the black dragoness Cynder both came out of the ruins of Warfang. They never had told anyone what happened down there. Sparx never did as well. He follows Spyro keeping an eye on Cynder who he still didn't trust. But for Valavadorog the young Dark Dragon was a loner and kept to himself most of the time. He spent most of his time hiding out in the forest watching the skies as if he was waiting for something. But Spyro and Cynder both knew that Valavadorog had rather keep things to himself then to tell anyone about the thoughts that went through his head. But recently the Dark Dragon has been seeing visions that seemed to be pointing to Spyro somehow. This was the day when he set off on a quest to find the answers he was looking for. This is the story of how we met.

"Visions? But I am awake aren't I?" Valavadorog asks himself looking around to see the entire building burning.

He looks upward as a support beam collapses downward. He jumps to the left evading the beam as it crashes into the floor. Valavadorog looks up and sees the room around him set a blaze by some unknown force. He dashes for the door as a huge silhouette steps towards the opening. Valavadorog rolls up beside the wall hopping that whatever it was wouldn't see him. He sees the shadow of the figure and it seemed to be massive. The shadow of the figure looks back and forth scanning Valavadorogs room with its eyes. The shadow goes away as the figure walks along down the hallway. Valavadorog turns around the door way and goes into the hallway. He looks where the figure had gone and there was nothing there. He turns around and headed for the exit but stops as he exits the building. He looks out towards the sky and sees it to be colored a faded red. Out of the clouds decended the mechanical worms that Harbinger refered to as the Overlord come down from the sky and fired their superior weapons down on the city of Warfang or what was left of it. The doorway behind Valavadorog collapses and he runs through the destroyed streets of the Dragon City hoping to find someone that could tell him what was going on. He turns around corners and jumps over destroyed carts as he heads towards the outer wall. He approaches the outer wall and stops as he comes to the base of the stairs. At the top of the stairs he sees Cynder talking to someone at the top.

"No stop!" She cries out as she runs out of Valavadorog's sight.

Valavadorog runs up the stairs trying to catch up with Cynder. But as he came up the stairs he sees Cynder standing beside Spyro who was floating in the air pulsing with dark energy. His eyes were dark as night and his skin color were faded as if he was drained of energy. He looks over and sees Cynder with a threatening look in his eyes. He falls to the ground and gets into attack position as he got closer to Cynder. Then without warning he pounces at Cynder. He knocks her back towards Valavadorog who catches her and puts her on the ground gently. But Valavadorog looks down at Cynder and sees no sign of life within her eyes. Then he hears a laugh that sounded as if it came from Malefor. He looks up and sees Spyro making the laugh. Spyro then charges at Valavadorog. Valavadorog swings at Spyro but misses him. Spyro then swings his paw downward towards Valavadorog's chest. His claw pierces through his scales as Spyro digs his claws into Valavadorog's chest. Valavadorog just looks down at his open wound and collapses to the ground as Spyro pulls his paw out of his chest. Then Spyro turns and sees Cynder's body on the ground. There is no change in his face as he looks off of the wall looking into the sky. Valavadorog uses the last of his energy to look over and see what he thought was a ghost. He sees Frederick the Dragon flying down from the sky with two Legion troops using their jetpacks flying beside him and land beside him.

"Very good young Dragon." Frederick says to Spyro.

"Thank you my master." Spyro says kneeling before Frederick.

Valavadorog closes his eyes as he slowly wakes up in a bed at a medical area. He jolts upward but hits his head against a beam that ran over his bed. As he rubs his head he looks to his left and sees that he had a large bandage on his shoulder. Then he remembered that it had come from an accidental shot from Hunter's bow and arrow. He slowly gets out of the bed getting over the pain that went through his head. He looks towards another bed to see Maria the sister purple Dragon of Guardian that came from the Dream Realm when Fluma discovered how to control the portal that Frederick was using.

"Oh you're up. You shouldn't have gotten up for at least two more hours." Maria says checking the bandage on Valavadorog's shoulder.

"I'm fine Maria. I'm a Dragon not a hatchling." Valavadorog says to Maria.

"Sorry it's just that Cynder wanted me to make sure you were fine that's all." Maria says looking at the Dragon who was on the bed.

"What's his problem?" Valavadorog asks.

"He was one of the infected. But now thanks to Fluma and Bianca the virus inside of him seems to be disappearing. If it cures him we can probably help all of the infected in our world and beyond." Maria says checking up on the Dragon.

Valavadorog had almost forgotten that Frederick used infected Dragons as his primary attack unit. He walks outside the door to see the bright sunny skies over the Dragon city Warfang. It was around the middle of summer. In the air Valavadorog sees birds flying by and chirping. He looks down the street t and sees the citizens of Warfang living out their normal lives. The attack by Frederick the year before had not shaken the moral of the citizens. Valavadorog walks down the street. He looks at the military barracks and sees Hunter who was drawing his bow. Hunter releases the arrow and hits the target which was about thirty feet away on a tree. He hits the bull's eye and the other Cheetahs all cheer for him. He looks to his left and sees the female Cheetah Bianca standing next to him with a grin on her face. In her hand she had her scepter which gave her the powers she had.

"Let's see you top that." Hunter says to Bianca.

"Oh yah really. You see the bird on the wall." Bianca says to Hunter.

Hunter looks about ten feet behind the tree he had shot at and looks up the wall and sees a bird resting on top of it.

"Well I'm going to hit it." Bianca says waving her scepter.

"I'd like to see you try." Hunter says as Bianca launches a bolt of electricity from her scepter. The bolt hits the bird and transforms it into a larger bird.

The bird flaps its wings and flies away. Bianca looks over at Hunter who seemed amazed. She walks over to the other Cheetahs who didn't believe what had happened either. Valavadorog chuckles as he approached Hunter. Hunter turns and sees his friend coming up towards him.

"Valavadorog I'm glad to see that you recovered from our little accident." Hunter says to Valavadorog putting his bow on his back.

"That's alright. I've been through worse. I saw you get beaten by that girl. That was funny." Valavadorog says then chuckles.

"Hay you don't say anything to Spyro okay. He looks up to me. The last thing he'd probably want to hear is that I got beaten by a girl that uses magical powers." Hunter says to Valavadorog.

"Where is Spyro by the way?" Valavadorog asks Hunter.

"He's up at the Dragon temple with Cynder. Why I have no idea. But I do know that the Dragon Guardian Terrador requested for them himself. It must be important." Hunter says to Valavadorog as he walks into the barracks with the other Cheetahs.

"What makes it so important?" Valavadorog asks.

"I have no idea. He said that only Spyro and Cynder could come." Hunter says as he closes the door behind him.

Valavadorog flaps his wings and takes off in the air. He sores over the city and then blast off towards the Dragon Temple which was decorated for a festival coming up. He lands in the wide open area of the temple where a few Dragons, Moles, and Cheetahs were preparing the festivities. Valavadorog walks through the crowd. He was not noticed because he was two years older than Spyro and he was close to his full adult form. He walks through the crowd when a dragoness bumps into him. He takes two steps but then stops to look at the Dragoness. She was a red Dragoness. She wore a red robe that covered her body except for her tail. On the end of her tail she had a type of disc that was shaped kind of like a heart. Valavadorog recognizes the tail and walks after her.

"That can't be her? She died in the fire. You're hallucinating." Valavadorog says to himself.

Then the Dragoness turns her head and Valavadorog can see her face as she grins at him. But then a Dragon passes in front of him and the Dragoness is gone when the Dragon moves out of his way. Valavadorog looks to his left and right and can find no trace of the Dragoness. He shakes his head and focuses as he enters the temple. But he can't shake the thought of what and who he had just seen. He shakes these thoughts as he hears a familiar voice call out to him.

"Valavadorog you're awake." Valavadorog hears Spyro call out to him at the end of the hallway.

Valavadorog looks at Spyro and is relieved to see that he still looked the same and not what he was in his dream. Valavadorog walks to Spyro as Cynder comes down the hallway to Spyro's left. She looks at Valavadorog with a grin because it had been a while since she last seen her brother.

"Hay Valvadorog what brings you here?" Cynder asks.

"Cynder I need to have a word with Spyro." Valavadorog says to Cynder looking at Spyro.

"Then say it." Cynder says.

"In private." Valavadorog adds.

"Cynder go I'll catch up with you when I can." Spyro says to Cynder.

"Alright but I'll be back." Cynder says to Spyro as she turns around and walks back the way she came.

"Okay Valavadorog what did you want to tell me?" Spyro asks as Cynder turns the corner.

"Spyro it's about you. I've had a vision." Valavadorog says to Spyro.

"Well you could have said that when Cynder was around. I'll go get her." Spyro says turning around but stops as Valavadorog puts his paw on his shoulder.

"In my vision you turned against us." Valavadorog says to Spyro.

"What? Why would I do that?" Spyro asks.

"I'm not certain Spyro. My vision wasn't all that clear. But I must ask what did Terrador call you here for?" Valavadorog says then asks.

"He said something about a weird site being sited near the polar caps. Nothing more than that." Spyro says to Valavadorog

"What kind of things?" Valavadorog asks.

"Nothing major just little things." Spyro says to Valavadorog.

"Oh I see. Terrador is now just reporting little things now to the hero of our worlds." Valavadorog says to Spyro sarcastically.

"Valavadorog he tells me this so I know. Besides with Malefor and Gaul both still out there we can't be too cautious." Spyro reminds Valavadorog.

"Malefor and Gaul were nothing compared to Frederick. I'm just glad that it's over." Valavadorog says to Spyro.

"Yah I'm glad he's gone as well. But still I feel he's still out there somewhere." Spyro says to Valavadorog looking out the window.

Spyro hears Cynder call out to him and he walks in her direction leaving Valavadorog alone. Valavadorog turns around and looks down the hallway to see the red Dragoness he had seen earlier. She turns around and runs down the hallway to her right. Valavadorog tries to call out to her but she is out of his site as he tries to utter the words. He runs after her charging down the hallway she had turned into. He sees her at the end of the hallway. He pounces on her pinning her to the ground when he hears a familiar voice come from the Dragoness.

"Hay get off of me!" Valavadorog hears Ember say to him. He had pounced on her and not the Dragoness he was after.

"Oh sorry Ember. I thought you were someone else." Valavadorog says getting off of Ember so she could get up.

The Pink Dragoness had aged by a year also but she was three years younger than Cynder but she was two years older than Flame.

"Who do you think you are coming in here and pouncing on Dragonesses like your some kind of…" Ember says to Valavadorog brushing off her shoulder but then is cut off by Valavadorog.

"Listen Ember I'm looking for a red Dragoness. Did she pass by here?" Valavadorog asks Ember looking around.

"No not really the only one that's been around here is me." Ember says picking up here cloak which had fallen on the ground.

"Thanks Ember." Valavadorog says to Ember turning around and walking back the way he came.

"You're welcome? I guess?" Ember says questioningly.

Valavadorog walks away thinking about the Dragoness that he thought he saw. She was someone close to him. Someone he lost five years ago. But he had thought she was gone forever. But he knew what he saw. He flies away from the Dragon Temple heading back for the city of Warfang. But as he flies he feels a sharp sensation of pain in the back of his head. He grabs the back of his head feeling like something was biting his brains out. He falls a couple of feet regains his ability to fly. But then the pain hits again stronger than earlier. He falls further and this time recovers above the tree line. The pain hits this time sending him slamming into the ground and skipping like a stone on water until he hits a tree. He gets to his feet but feels the pain again. He collapses trying to get over the pain but is unable to. He lies on the ground slowing down and catching his breath as the pain continued. He lets out a scream as the pain worsens. He then looks and sees his vision getting blurry as he slowly closes his eyes and goes into a state of sleep.

He falls into a vision and sees nothing but black and blue lights and silhouetted creature standing behind the lights. He looks around and sees nothing else.

"We are the dawn of your extinction. We are Legion for we are many. We are machines because we never die. We are invincible because we are union. We are unstoppable because we are judgment." The silhouetted figure says with a deep voice.

"Your world is ending and we are the bringers of your destruction." Another silhouetted figure says appearing to the left of the first one.

"We are your judges and we deem your kind guilty of corruption." Another silhouetted figure says appearing to the left of the first figure.

Then Valavadorog sees nothing but flames and feels the sensation of fire running around his body. He screams in pain and suddenly awakens. He takes a few breaths before relaxing his muscles. It was just a dream nothing more. He slowly lifts up one leg and rises on the others and then shakes his body to get the leaves from the tree off of his wings. He felt no more pain in the back of his head any longer but he thought about what had just happened. He thinks about the vision he had earlier and the vision he had just now. In a way he thought they were both connected somehow. But it doesn't explain Frederick and Spyro turning evil. But he shakes these feelings and gets to gliding once more still heading for Warfang. But as he flies away he looks down at the ground and sees the Dragoness once again. But she turns around and slowly vaporizes in his site. He thinks to himself that this time he was seeing things. He continues on his way. But in the fortress the red Dragoness flips down her invisibility cloak. She looks up at Valavadorog as he flies away with her Ruby red eyes. She follows Valavadorog on the ground heading for Warfang. She uses her cloak to keep herself invisible to Valavadorog's eyes.

* * *

**There you have it the first chapter of the Legend of Valavadorog. Two questions should remain in your mind. What are Valavadorog's visions about and who was the red Dragoness that he has been seeing at the temple and in the forest. I will not give away any spoilers because once again I do not beleive in them. Oh yes one last thing you should wonder. Who or what is telling the story and what happened to the Consumers and the Legion from the Dark Dragon Trilogy. This will center around where they came from and what I beleive happened to the Ancients.**


	2. The Twilight Flight

**This Chapter is actually a revelation of some of Valavadorog's past. I personally think that I am working on this as I go along but some of it I already have set in stone. You may think that all is well in the Dragon world now. But soon a suspicous report will lead to a discovery that will shock the Dragons. Is Valavadorog ready for the challenge. Let's find out what this possible threat is.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Twilight Flight**

I think that in a way Valavadorog is the way he is because he's just trying to find his path on this and other worlds. He has control over his own destiny and he has yet to realize it. He's kind of a free spirit that cannot be tamed by any known or unnatural force. He is unstable and can at some times be a danger to himself and others around him. But if you look through his tough exterior you can see what he really is inside. Most don't go this deep in his emotions. But one person has but she has been dead for five years now. Her name was Demetara and she was a very close friend of Valavadorog. She died escaping a fire that scarred Valavadorog for life. He left her behind and that has changed him ever since. I feel sorry for him. Even though I am half machine I still remember what it is like to feel emotions like love. It saddens me to see him alone with no one with him that truly cares for him other than his sister Cynder.

It is now late and like always Valavadorog has gone out to a distant hillside and sits looking as the sun slowly disappears over the horizon. He looks at the sunset with a single tear running down the side of his face. Thinking back to the night when he left Demetara behind. He closes his eyes in pain and then hears the flaps of Dragon's wings behind him. He braces himself for whatever was behind him. He turns around and sees Cynder standing behind him. She had come here to check on him he had been acting strangely the past few days. Valavadorog backs off and sits back down with Cynder sitting down beside him. As Cynder sits down she looks at Valavadorog who just stares at the setting sun silent. She looks at the scar that she had made a year ago and she thinks back to that moment in time.

"It's always the good that suffer." Valavadorog says breaking the silence.

"What?" Cynder asks.

"Why does it always come to us? Why is it that the good suffer while that of evil prospers?" Valavadorog says to Cynder.

"I… don't know?" Cynder asks.

"Demetara didn't deserve to die the way she did." Valavadorog says lifting up his left paw which he had tucked under him.

He opens up his paw and in his paw he has a heart shaped crystal that was called Heart rubies in the Dream Realm. He rubs the crystal with a couple of tears running down his face as he told what happened.

"I foudnt two of these heart crystals in a cave on one of my adventures and I gave it to her as a symbol of our love. I have remembered that day for the rest of my life. The building we were in caught on fire. The fire started from the kitchen and started to consume the building that Demetara and I were in. I woke up and smelled the smoke from the flames. I went over and woke up Demetara and together we exited the room. The hallways were on fire as we were closing towards the exit. As we came to the exit a support beam collapsed on Demetara." Valavadorog says starting cry as he fully started to remember what had happened.

"It's okay Valavadorog. Tell me what happened." Cynder says wiping away the tears on his face.

"She collapsed to the ground as I ran out of the exit. I never knew she had fallen until I turned around. I saw her unconscious on the ground. But as I went back to get her the building collapsed around her. I was too late." Valavadorog tells Cynder.

"I'm sorry Valavadorog." Cynder says to Valavadorog.

"Don't be. We can't save everybody. I realized it that day." Valavadorog says his tears drying up.

"Valavadorog you're not alone. There's me, Spyro, Nevilis, Guardian, Maria, and everyone else. We're your family now." Cynder says to Valavadorog.

"No one can replace Demetara." Valadorog says grunting as he flies away.

Cynder calls out to him trying to stop him but it was futile. She flaps her wings and sped after Valavadorog. Valavadorog looks back and sees Cynder coming after him. But then again he feels pain in the back of his head and he hears the voice of Frederick say to him.

"You can never kill me. As long as you live I live." Frederick says then laughs with his evil laugh.

Valavadorog regains control of his body but hits the top of a tree and spins out of control and slams into the ground. Cynder watches as this happens and speeds down to help Valavadorog. She lands on the ground and follows a skid trail to Valavadorog who was barely conscious. He looks up at Cynder on the ground curled up in pain from the impact. His vision is blurry but he can barely make out Cynder as she places her hand on his chest. In Valavadorog's chest there was the crystal that pierced through his chest and was where his heart was. She tries to remove it but it was jammed into his chest scale making it almost impossible to pull out. She calls out but Valavadorog blacks out. She tries to wake him but is unable to. She does all she can to keep him awake. She calls out a couple more times as she feels Valavadorog's heart beat start slow down. She looks down at his wound and sees blood coming from his wound. She cleans up the wound and tries her best to patch it up with near bye cotton that she wrapped into a patch. She placed it over Valavadorog's wound and that seemed to stop the bleeding. She could not lift him up off of the ground without hurting him even further. She flew upward and looks in all directions. The shadow of the night had blocked out her since of direction and she couldn't remember where Warfang was. She flies back down and braces Valavadorog next to a tree.

Cynder goes off into the woods scavenging for some materials to make a shelter out of. Meanwhile Valavadorog slowly regains consciousness. He looks at his chest and feels the heart crystal jammed ironically in his heart. He reaches for the heart crystal and with a single breath rips it out of his chest. He grunts as he does so. He gets up to his feet and sees a figure in front of him. It is too dark for him to make out who it was. He shakes his head to steady his vision to make out who it was. But as he focuses his vision the figure vanishes. But then Cynder looks and sees Valavadorog on his feet but disoriented. She goes over dropping the supplies she had gathered and helping him on his feet. She grabs Valavadorog and sees that he was in no shape to fly or walk to Warfang even if they could find their way. She helps him back to the ground so he could rest until morning. She gathers up her supplies and starts to build a fire in front of Valavadorog who was rubbing his chest were the heart crystal was. He now had it back in his paw. She tries to get a fire started but she didn't have the ability to use fire unlike her lover Spyro. She asks Valavadorog to use his fire breath to start a fire but he was too drained of energy. But he does tell her how to start a fire without using fire breath. It takes her thirty minutes of rubbing a couple of sticks together and blowing to start the fire but she eventually got it started.

She then grabs some berries she had picked from the forest bushes that Spyro had pointed out to her. They were called sun berries and they were a delicacy among Dragons unlike some other things. She also had some meat that she was roasting above the fire. She turns and sees Valavadorog rubbing the heart crystal. She takes a berry and goes over to Valavadorog who looks at her briefly.

"Cynder. I don't know what happened. It was another one of those visions." Valadaorog says with Cynder giving him the berry.

"Oh really what was it this time?" Cynder asks sitting down as Valavadorog gulped down the berry.

"I think that Frederick is still alive." Valavadorog says to Cynder giving her a faint look in his eye.

"Valavadorog that's not possible you killed him." Cynder says reminding Valavadorog of a memory that he was trying to forget.

"Thank you for reminding me of that." Valavadorog says to Cynder putting away the heart crystal.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of that." Cynder says to Valavadorog.

"That's alright. I don't think I killed him anyway." Valavadorog says looking into the fire.

"Valavadorog you killed him down there. Even if he was somehow still alive there's no way he can get through that ruble at the enterance." Cynder says to Valavadorog.

"Nothing can stop Frederick. Our legends say that he has been killed three times before or at least was thought to be killed. The only thing that can kill him is a pure purple dragon like Spyro." Valavadorog says to Cynder.

"Well that does explain why he wanted him dead. But if he was still alive then why haven't we seen him?" Cynder asks.

"Don't know. Maybe he just doesn't want to reveal himself at the moment or something like that." Valavadorog says to Cynder.

"Or he's waiting for the chance to strike when Spyro's guard is down." Cynder suggest.

"Like now since we're gone." Valadorog says looking at Cynder.

"Oh no you're right. We should head back." Cynder says to Valavadorog trying to get up as he speaks stopping her before she could get up.

"Cynder you leave now and you'll get lost in the darkness. It would be best if we remain here and wait till morning. Besides I'm too weak to follow behind you." Valavadorog says to Cynder.

"You're right. I just can't stand back knowing that at any moment he could be struck down by an assassin. I have to go and defend him. I love him." Cynder says to Valavadorog.

"I know sister but we can't do anything about it for now." Valavadorog says to Cynder.

Cynder comes back and sits next to the fire. She lies down with a tear of fear running down her face. Her emotions for Spyro had been getting stronger since he saved her from Malefor's control. Valavadorog didn't like Spyro but he'll do whatever it takes to make his sister happy. Even if that included saving Spyro. He thought and knew that Frederick couldn't possibly be dead. But Cynder was right. If he was still alive then where was he and why hadn't he revealed himself yet? But unknown to him the answer was closer then he thought.

Inside the city of Warfang in the Dragon temple Spyro sat starring out a wind wondering where Cynder had gone. Valavadorog was never known for telling people where he went so he really didn't care much that no one had seen him. But his lover Cynder had been missing for an hour now and this started to worry him. Behind him comes the two Dragon Guardians Terrador and Volteer who had just come from the Dragon altar of Ignitus who died getting Spyro and Cynder through the ring of fire to get to Malefor's fortress. Terrador sees Spyro looking out the window and noticed that something was wrong. He walks over to the purple Dragon who he had trained years ago in the earth fighting style.

"There's something wrong isn't there Spyro?" Terrador asks.

"Yes. Cynder left hours ago to go after Valavadorog to see what was wrong with him. It has been hours now and no one has seen or heard from her and Valavadorog." Spyro says to Terrador turning around to face him.

"Spyro she can take care of herself. Besides Valavadorog's with her I'm sure he'll keep track of her and keep her from harm." Terrador says to Spyro reassuring him.

"I know it's just that I want to make sure she's safe." Spyro says to Terrador.

"Don't worry Spyro I know how you feel. If I had a friend that was lost out there I'd be worried too. With Malefor still around." Terrador says to Spyro.

"I know but she's more than that to me." Spyro says back to Terrador.

"Yes Spyro we know." Terrador says to him.

"What how did you know?" Spyro asks with a questionable look in his eye as he looks up at Terrador's face.

"We might be getting old Spyro but every now and then we see things. Like the fact that you and Cynder have been spending much time together. We know that you love her but I don't think you two are well mates yet." Volteer says coming from behind Terrador.

"Yes we're not. I just hope she's fine." Spyro says closing his eyes thinking where she might be.

"Well Cyril is at the main gate talking with the guard about some strange occurrences lately. It's probably nothing but still we should look into it." Terrador says.

"Well for now Spyro I think you should go and rest. Cyril will tell us when she returns." Terrador says to Spyro.

"Yah I guess you're right." Spyro says then yawns as he walks off to his chambers which were beside Cynder's.

Terrador and Volteer then look at each other. Volteer turns around to check the support structure of the tower that was now overlooking the temple to ensure the forces of Darkness never attack while they were unprepared. Terrador was now with Ignitus gone the oldest of the Guardians. Being the oldest he remembered things that the other guardians had forgotten.

At the gateway to Warfang was the Ice Dragon Guardian who was helping the guard keeps the constant flow of people coming in and out of the city at bay. HE looks through the people that were coming inside the city and noticed that there were a couple of people that seemed as if they were refugees. But this makes no sense. Since the fall of Frederick Malefor and Gaul's forces have not been seen and no cities have come under attack as far as the Dragon Guardians knew. He walks over and sees a Cheetah limping on his leg with his wife helping him on his feet. Cyril looks and sees their children following beside them.

"What city are you coming from?" Cyril asks.

"The city of Baron Romero to the far east of here near the ocean front." The Cheetah says clinching his chest.

"What happened is the city under attack?" Cyril asks.

"No the city's gone everyone and everything in it gone. We were lucky enough to be away from the city when it happened." The Cheetahs wife says to Cyril.

"What? There's nothing in Malefor or Gaul's arsenal that can destroy and entire city." Cyril says in disbelief.

"It was nothing that came from Malefor or Gaul's armies. It was massive we only saw a glimmer of it when it shot down balls of fire on the city. Then it fired a bright light and when we opened our eyes the city was gone and whatever it was had left as fast as it came." The Cheetah says to Cyril clinching his chest.

"Don't talk anymore. You need some rest. If you don't mind Dragon we're going to find a home before whatever it was comes back." The Cheetah's wife says to Cyril and walks by him with their children following behind them.

"It's not possible. A weapon that can level entire cities in the matter of seconds who had ever heard of such a thing?" Cyril says to himself.

Cyril looks up in the sky and sees the moon silhouetted behind the clouds. He thinks about what they had said. Secretly Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Valavadorog never told them what was under the city in the ruins of Warfang. He flies back and lands on top of the wall patrolling for the rest of the night up there stopping to take a nap every once and a while. But unknown to him and the other Dragon Guardians what was hiding in the clouds that hovered over the coast.

* * *

**The one thing that should be focused on is the questions are is the Legion gone and did Frederick really die or is he just waiting to return. I took a scene out of this chapter because I wanted to use it close to the end of the story for the big reveal of who the Consumer and Legion's creators are. But let's focus on the next chapter. OH wait right need to get started on that.**


	3. The Illusive Necromancer

**This chapter is not realy much of an action packed chapter. But in it I have revealed some characters that I will be working with throughout the story. I can't wait for the next chapters because I will actually be getting into the actual story itself. Well onward with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Illusive Necromancer**

Night slowly gives way to day as the sun sets on the horizon. In the area where Cynder had made a fire for the night Valavadorog sits looking at the smoldering fire like a guardian watching over Cynder who had fallen asleep next to the fire pit. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He is able to get up his wound was fully healed. Valavadorog is known to be a fast healer. He gets up and looks at Cynder as he walks over to the fire pit. But as he walks over to her he hears a rustle in the bushes. He turns around as fast as he can but sees nothing behind him. He turns around and nudges Cynder on the shoulder. Slowly she wakes up and looks up at Valavadorog in relief seeing that he's awake.

"Guess that means that you're going to Warfang now." Cynder says.

"Yes. It's to the north east of here. We should be there in couple of minutes if we fly using the air current." Valavadorog says to Cynder.

"Yah. I just hope Spyro didn't get into any trouble while we were gone." Cynder says following Valavadorog as he takes off in the air.

They arrive at the gates to Warfang in a couple of minutes like Valavadorog had said. A guard on top of the gate looked down and saw Cynder and Valavadorog at the gate. He ordered the gate to be opened. Cynder and Valavadorog walk inside the city as the gate opened for them and closed behind them. As the gate closed they flew off for the Dragon Temple. But as the gate closed the cloaked Dragoness enters the city unnoticed because her cloak was still up. She looks around and sees Valavadorog and Cynder flying towards the Dragon temple.

In an alternate realm adjacent to all of the other realms there is a fortress that seemed more like a mansion then a fortress. It was beautifully crafted with the carpets and the window shades. In the center of a huge room stood a throne like chair that could spin around to look in all directions around it. In the chair sat a human looking creature that was colored the same way as the Golem. He wore a wizard's cloak and had a large staff that had a stone crystal that was as black as space at the top of it. The creature leaned back in his throne looking at an orb that lied in the center of the room with a cup of tea in his left hand. Beside him stood a large Red Dragon that had two huge purple horns and wore an amulet around his neck that was similar to Frederick's. The Dragon had a staff in one paw and had red eyes. On the other side of the throne stood a small Rhynoc that did not have a horn on his head but instead wore a wizards outfit that looked like a miniature sized version of what the Creature in the throne wore only minus it was not colored Red and Black and it didn't have the long flowing red cape.

"Guess you were right about the girl Red. She is useful and not like my other hired help is not entirely useless." The Creature says to the Red Dragon then throws his cup of tea at the Servant Rhynoc at the door.

"Well she is the best and I have seen her before Cyrenus after all." Red says to the creature in the throne.

"The only reason why she's on this job is because she's your daughter. If it wasn't for that she wouldn't even be here Red." The Rhynoc says to Red with a snotty attitude.

"Will just shut your mouth. That's all you've done since you got here is complain Ripto." Red says to the Rhynoc.

"Why I'll blast your head off you incompetent…" Ripto says but is then cut off by Cyrenus.

"Oh yes right. How can we fight the most powerful Dragon that has ever been known to exist if we fight with one another?" Cyrenus asks.

"Yes Cyrenus is right. We need to focus on fighting the enemy not ourselves." Red says standing down.

"Right. I always am right. Anyway since your daughter has gotten into the city Red I suggest that we have her Spy for us for a while at least." Cyrenus says to Red.

"Yes that would be wise. Besides I understand that someone close to her is inside Warfang and he is one of Spyro's powerful allies." Red adds.

"Really. We can use this." Cyrenus says.

"But I don't get it. How?" Ripto asks.

"Ripto. You can't kill a queen ant without killing and removing some guards. We can use his emotions to remove one thorn from our side and get one step to getting rid of Spyro once he's gone." Cyrenus says explaining to Ripto.

"Oh I see what you're getting at. It's like a game of chess you take out the guards and then you take out the Queen and King. Oh I like the sound of that." Ripto says rubbing his hands together with a devious look in his eyes.

"Yes but we can't do that. Not yet at least. After all he is the one that is said to have killed Frederick. I don't think that it is a good idea to engage him like a stampeding bull." Red says.

"Then what do you suggest. Send a gift basket to the kingdom of Warfang with an inventation to our secret lair?" Ripto asks sarcastically.

"Okay you little Rhynoc if you don't stop that I will tie you down and gut you like a fish." Red says threatening Ripto.

"Oh that's scary. The big bad Red Dragon and his petty threats think that they can affect the most powerful of all Rhynocs." Ripto says sarcastically.

"Enough you two. I wonder why I haven't gone mad yet." Cyrenus says rising from his throne. "Now if you don't mind I'm going off to my private chamber to receive some decent sleep before you two kill each other." Cyrenus says leaving the room.

Red and Ripto look angrily at each other as Cyrenus went to his private chamber. Apparently Malefor and Gaul weren't the only ones that had a grudge against Spyro and Cynder. But Cyrenus wasn't your typical Necromancer. He was a Dark Elf from the Dark Realm where Frederick was in control. But he is not entirely a Necromancer so he doesn't have that many abilities making him actually weaker then Red and Ripto. But he did have a strange ability though. He could control muscles stopping any attacker and giving his defenders enhanced strength. He is a man of power and wealth sending his hired thugs to do his dirty work for him rather than deal with it himself. He really doesn't like to get his hands dirty.

Back in the Dragon world Valavadorog and Cynder arrive at the Dragon Temple. It is almost night and the Dragon Guardians and the temple's care takers all gather in the chamber where Malefor's statue once stood. It went down into the floor for banquets or Dragon training like when Spyro was just growing up. Cynder looks and sees Cyril coming up to her with a smile on his face.

"Well it's nice to see a familiar face around here again. But what happened out there?" Cyril asks.

"Well I hit a rock." Valavadorog says to Cyril showing him the bandage over his chest.

"Oh well it's nice to see you still around. Unlike what happened earlier." Cyril says starting to turn around when Cynder asks something.

"What happened?" Cynder asks.

"Well an entire mob of refugees came in from Baron Romero. They said that the city was entirely abliterated by some sky demon or something like that. I know they probably just saw the entire thing and thought that it was a sky demon when in fact the city just caught on fire." Cyril says.

"Well that doesn't seem unusual." Valavadorog says to Cyril.

"I wish that it wasn't but it's more complicated than that. I sent a Cheetah guard team out with Hunter to check out the city. It was burned but there were no bodies nothing sugest that it was a fire. It was like the entire city just disappeared without a trace." Cyril says with a questionable look on his face.

Cynder and Valavadorog look at each other guilt fully and Cyril notices this

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Oh nothing. Where's Spyro?" Cynder asks.

"He went to his quarters as the night came. He's been sleeping heavily so I didn't want to wake him from his slumber. I think he just got too worried about you that's all." Cyril says pointing in the direction of Spyro's quarters.

"Thanks Cyril that will be all I need." Cynder says to Cyril.

"Alright then my Dragoness then I will leave you in peace and let you be on your way." Cyril says to Cynder then walks away.

Cynder walks to Spyro's quarters that were at the back of the Dragon Temple that was opposite to hers. Valavadorog follows Cynder looking around to see the newly remodeled Dragon temple. There were paintings on the wall of Dragons and of other things that he didn't recognize. But there was one that caught his eye. He runs over to the wall and looks up to see the painting that caught his attention. It was of a large Black Dragoness that wore several braces on her body one on each of her front legs, one on her neck, and one on her tail. Cynder walks over and notices the painting. She walks over to it looking at Valavadorog who was trying to figure out who the painting was of. He looks behind him for a brief second and sees Cynder coming up from behind him.

"Hay Cynder could you tell who this is?" Valavadorog asks Cynder.

"It's me Valavadorog." Cynder answers back.

"You? But she's so big and sleek and you are not." Valavadorog says to Cynder in disbelief.

"Well yes that was me. Wait? What do you mean by sleek?" Cynder says to Valavadorog giving him a weird look in her eye.

"Oh nothing. I didn't mean to actually say something. But that's the only way I can describe you… I mean that form of you… I mean. Ah forget it you know what I mean." Valavadorog says turning around.

"That's alright. I hardly remember a thing from when I was that monster." Cynder says to Valavadorog as she continued on her way with Valavadorog walking beside her.

"How did you become what you are now?" Valavadorog asks.

"Spyro did it. He transformed me from that monster and saved me. I never have forgotten that. I love him for helping me and understanding what I am and what I never want to be again." Cynder says to Valavadorog her voice getting lighter and wasn't as heavy as he usually heard.

"Your voice. I have never heard you so calm before." Valavadorog says to Cynder as they turn around a corner and were on the hallway that Spyro and Cynder's quarters were.

"Yah. It's this place. For some reason I feel so welcomed here. Unlike everywhere else that shuns me away because of what I once was. Here I feel at home." Cynder says to Valavadorog.

"I see why you are so calm. You are home here. You have people here that care for you like Cyril, Terrador, and Spyro. But you also have me your brother." Valavadorog says to Cynder.

"Yah. It feels nice to feel welcome somewhere for a change." Cynder says coming to her quarters yawning as she puts her paw on the door.

"Well get some rest little sis. We have something special to do tomorrow." Valavadorog says to Cynder as she goes into her quarters and closes the door behind her.

Valavadorog never had guessed that the monster he saw was once Cynder. Spyro or Cynder never told him. He walks down the hallway heading to the hallway opposite to this one where his, Guardian, Flame, and Ember's quarters were. He looks at where his quarters were and sees Nevilis the Black Dragon Hatchling who was now becoming a teenager. Nevilis walks over to Valavadorog with a smile on his face.

"Nevilis what's gotten you so happy?" Valavadorog asks Nevilis.

Nevilis makes a couple of hand gestures to speak with Valavadorog. Nevilis could not speak because he was missing his voice box so he uses sign language to speak.

"So you got the decorations all set up and ready?" Valavadorog asks Nevilis.

Nevilis shakes his head yes.

"Then that's good. I hope my sister likes her surprise." Valavadorog says to Nevilis.

Nevilis just looks back at Valavadorog with a grin.

"You better get to sleep Nevilis. I want you to help me out in the morning." Valavadorog says to Nevilis who gives him a sign with his paws and walks off to his quarters.

Valavadorog goes into his quarters and closes the door behind him. His quarters were medium sized and had large painting that sat over his bed. Beside his bed on the wall two feet off the ground sat a suit of armor that hung up on the wall. The suit of armor was specifically made for him and was a heavy suit of armor. It was large in the chest area with several symbols of the Black Dragons on it. The helmet would cover his head and make his head appear larger. It was an inch of pure steel and was not that heavy to him. His leg braces looked similar to Spyro's and Cynder's leg braces. His tail plates were scale like and were large and curved in several places giving it an evil looking appearance. Valavadorog goes over and rubs the helmet of the suit of armor and takes it off of the hook. He looks at it as it shines and acts like a mirror. Valavadorog looks at the helmet and sees his own reflection in the helmet as he puts it up. He turns his head as he climbs on his bed and curls up. He rests his head and slowly goes to sleep.

An hour later the Dragon Temple is empty because of all the Dragon Guardians and care takers all went off to their chambers to rest for the morning. But all was not well in the Dragon temple. Beneath the statue of Malefor the Red Dragoness reveals herself. Checking her surroundings to make sure no one was around. She walks around the massive chamber looking around for what her masters had asked for. But as she starts to scan the shelves with her eyes she hears footsteps come from the hallway leading to the chamber. She quickly throws up her cloak and she disappears behind it. Donw the hallway she sees a Dragon guard that was wearing steel armor. He carried a lantern in one paw and shined it into the chamber where Malefor's statue was. He looks around for a couple of seconds but then turns around and walks away. She removes her cloak and continues to look as another guard comes down the hallway. She cloaks herself again waiting for the guard to pass then she runs into the hallway. She runs into a supply room knowing that she'll have to wait till morning to get what she was after.

* * *

**This is the ending of the chapter. I know nothing major. But the next chapter I promise will be a real eye opener. I have been told recently that I have been going through my stories a bit fast. Well thats because like I said I'm not used to working with characters that aren't mine. So yah. Well other then that. I have started a profile on . Not really certain what I'm going to be posting on it but like my stories I'll make it up as I go along. Oh yah one last thing. Like I said I am expanding the story so if you have any request or anything like that or a mini adventure for Valavadorog then I will be willing to hear it. Until next time this is Belitinog signing off.**


	4. A Special Day

**This chapter is an action packed chapter. Let me say that it starts out slow but you can kind of get into it. It also reveals what Valavadorog's character is like. This chapter is also a shocker because of what happens or almost happens. Let's get on with the fourth chapter shall we.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 A Special Day**

The next day Cynder awakens in her quarters. She stretches and looks around. She could hear the birds chirping outside her window. She looks at the door as it creeks open. Through the door comes Spyro who looks at Cynder with a smile on his face. Cynder was also happy to see him too. She runs over and hugs Spyro giving him a kiss on the cheek as she does so. She then takes two steps back from Spyro who was smiling. Cynder comes out of her quarters beside Spyro she closes the door behind them.

"Hay Cynder I have been thinking about something." Spyro says to Cynder nervously.

"Yes Spyro what have been thinking about?" Cynder asks Spyro thinking why he was so nervous.

"Well it's about you and me." Spyro says getting a little bit more nervous.

"I think I know where this is going." Cynder says chuckling as she finishes speaking.

"Oh you do. Well you're the one that asked the question." Spyro says to Cynder.

"Yah I remember." Cynder says back to Spyro.

"I love you Cynder." Spyro says to Cynder.

"I love you too Spyro." Cynder says back.

Then the two come out to the huge courtyard where everyone in the Dragon temple had gathered. All around there were decorations. In the middle of the courtyard there was a cake that Flame and Ember had made yesterday. All of this was because it was Cynder's birthday and Spyro had requested this for her. She looks at the crowd as they all say. "Happy birthday Cynder." She is surprised that anyone actually knew. The only one that she ever told was Spyro. Then realizes this and slowly looks over at him. Spyro sees Cynder looking at him and smiles.

"I know you had something to do with this." Cynder says to Spyro with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yah it was mostly me and Valavadorog. Speaking of him where is he?" Spyro says then looks around for Valavadorog.

"Well I like it anyway." Cynder says to Spyro with a smile on her face.

"Attention." Everyone hears the voice of Valavadorog call out.

Everyone turns around. Valavadorog was at the back of the courtyard overlooking everyone.

"Now then since I've gotten your attention we have all come here to celebrate a very special day. For this day is my sister's birthday and for this special day I have a message for us all…" Valavadorog says to the silent crowd but stops as he scans the crowd with his eyes.

In the back of the crowd he sees the Red Dragoness again. This time she was beside a door and was looking directly at him. She looked at him with her ruby red eyes and on her chest she wore an amulet like Frederick's but in the middle of it was a Heart crystal like the one that Valavadorog had. He at her face because her hood was down now so he could see her head. She had two small sized purple horns on the top of her head and the spikes along her neck were also purple. Valavadorog just stands as if frozen by seeing her again here of all places.

"What's wrong with him?" A person in the crowd can be heard saying along with ambient chatter.

"We… Are… Uh…" Valavadorog mumbles keeping his eyes on the Dragoness.

The Dragoness then turns around and walks through the doorway. She takes one final look back at Valavadorog then winks. At that moment Valavadorog was certain of who it was.

"Wait a minute." Valavadorog says jumping down from the stand he was on running to catch up with the Dragoness.

Spyro and Cynder watch as Valavadorog run through the crowd and through the door.

"What's wrong?" Cynder asks Spyro thinking that he would know what was going on.

"I don't know. I'll go check." Spyro says flapping his wings and gliding over the crowd to that Valavadorog had gone through.

Then Sparx the Dragonfly comes floating over beside Cynder watching as Spyro goes through the door.

"Hay what's going on?" Sparx says yawning he had just woken up.

"I don't know Valavadorog just ran off. Spyro went after him." Cynder explains to Sparx.

"Well he better hurry up the crowds getting restless." Sparx says listening to the crowd.

Down the corridor Valavadorog chases after Dragoness. She walks into the chamber where Malefor's statue lies. He runs into the chamber but as he enters the chamber he stops suddenly as a vision comes into his mind. Instead of her running around the statue of Malefor he sees her run into a large Dragon castle that seemed to be in another realm. As he comes back to reality she is gone and Valavadorog is left with a sense of anger for some strange reason. Then Spyro catches up with Valavadorog catching his breath as he stops. After he recovers his breath looks at Valavadorog who was still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"What's wrong Valavadorog?" Spyro asks.

"I don't really know. Don't worry about me." Valavadorog says.

"I'm not worried about you Valavadorog. Cynder is." Spyro says to Valavadorog.

"Why am I here?" Valavadorog asks himself.

"What?" Spyro asks questioningly.

"Why am I here? Why are any of us here?" Valavadorog says in a serious tone.

"I don't think I can answer that." Spyro says to Valavadorog.

"Of course you can't. All you are is a soldier. A bloody freaking fighter that's you ever will be that's all your kind are. That's all that you ever will be." Valavadorog says turning and getting in front of Spyro's face speaking with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Valavadorog what are you saying?" Spyro asks not understanding.

"Typical Purple Dragons too much power too little brains you're just like the rest." Valavadorog says turning around and walking away.

"You're starting to sound like an enemy." Spyro says.

Then Valavadorog stops and turns around and faces Spyro with an angry look on his face.

"An enemy is that all I am to you? Because I can be your enemy." Valavadorog says to Spyro walking up towards him slowly.

"Valavadorog I don't want to fight you." Spyro says taking a step back.

"Too bad then because I'm an enemy remember." Valavadorog says to Spyro with his paws starting to pulse with energy.

"Oh crap." Spyro mumbles under his breath.

Then Valavadorog leaps forward and charges his left paw into a fist. As he slams down at the ground Spyro rolls backwards and evades the attack but doesn't evoid his tail whip and is knocked backwards on his back. As he gets to his feet he looks and sees Valavadorog charging at him. But before he could even move Valavadorog sendis his flying into the wall Spyro goes through the wall into the room behind it. Spyro gets to his feet realizing that was going to have to fight Valavadorog. He looks up and sees Valavadorog stepping through the hole he had used Spyro to make in the wall. Charging up a fire blast Spyro takes aim at Valavadorog and fires. The huge fire blast sends Valavadorog back through the hole and sends him flying into the solid stone statue of Malefor. Spyro then leaps on top of Valavadorog trying to prevent him from getting to his feet but it was inevitable. Valavadorog kicks Spyro of him and charges up his fire blast as Spyro charges up his own as well. The two fire at once and both of their fire blast converge in the middle. The two streams of fire were both of equal power. Then Spyro fires another fire blast adding power to his first it started to push Valavadorog's blast back. Valavadorog starts to skid backward as Spyro's fire blast got closer to him. But then he jumps backward out of the fire blasts direction. Spyro takes time to recover as Valavadorog glides through the air towards him. He scoops Spyro up and throws him at the ground. Spyro lands with a loud thud. Then Valavadorog charges downward at Spyro but Spyro tail whips and sends Valavadorog into the ground behind him. Valavadorog jumps up and grabs Spyro. Spyro tries to break free as Valavadorog clamps his jaws down on his neck.

Spyro moans in pain but is able to force Valavadorog off of him. Spyro puts his paw on the wound on the left side of his neck. It was a small gash and as he brings down his paw he sees blood on it and growls charging at Valavadorog. He knocks Valavadorog back into the hallway. Valavadorog then spins around as he tries to tail whip Spyro again. This time Spyro grabs Valavadorog's tail and swings him further down the hallway. Spyro then jumps up and slams down joinging his two paws together into a fist and slamming down at Valavadorog who rolls and then knocks Spyro to the ground. As Spyro collapses to the ground Valavadorog kicks him in the rear sending him skidding across the ground further down the hallway. Spyro rolls back to his feet as Valavadorog charges at him. Spyro grabs Valavadorog's horns and tosses him in the direction of the court yard. Spyro then charges at Valavadorog who slams Spyro on the ground and grabs him. Valavadorog charges at the wall and slams Spyro at it. Spyro is severally injured by the attack and opens his eyes to se Valavadorog swinging his paw at him. Spyro is able to break free and slips downward out of Valavadorog's grip. Valavadorog slams his paw into the paw that was holding Spyro and growls turning to his left as Spyro dashes grabbing him. Valavadorog slams his paw into Spyro's side and his claws pierce through Spyro's skin tarring into his inner muscle. Spyro stops because of the pain and Valavadorog grabs him by the neck with his mouth and tosses him out into the court yard. He then charges outside and pounces on top of Spyro ready to send his paw through his head he realizes where he was.

Valavadorog looks at the crowd who were all shocked and afraid by what was happening. But the one that really stops him is the look on Cynder's face who was standing beside the door as he charged through. The look on her face makes Valavadorog stop entirely and sends shivers down his back. He hesitates for a couple of seconds but then backs off of Spyro. Spyro is unable to get up because of the pain. Cynder comes over and grabs him to help him up. Valavadorog had just beaten the tar out of the purple Dragon. But he did for what he thought.

"What did you do to him?" A person in the crowd asks.

Then the crowd all surrounds Spyro and cinder seeing if there was a way that they can help. Valavadorog runs back down the hallway heading for his quarters. But as he runs down the hallway he misses the Dragoness that was coming from the chamber where Malefor's statue was. As Valavadorog runs by she looks out towards the court yard seeing what had happened. She grins. Her tasks had been done. She then disappears in a flash.

As Valavadorog approaches his quarters he stops realizing what the Dragon Guardians might do when they figure out what he had just done. He looks to his left and sees a Dragon Guard. Feeling threatened he looks to his right and sees a window. He charges at the window and bashes through it. He flies from the Dragon Temple afraid of what might happen if he returned. He heads for the city Warfang. He was on the run now and there was nothing he could do about it.

In the Dragon temple Cyril and Terrador rush to the court yard they had just learned of what had happened between Spyro and Valavadorog. They rush and find Cynder and Hunter helping Spyro to the medical chamber. Maria who was there with Guardian is shocked when they saw the damage done to Spyro. Spyro was unable to speak from the pain.

"What happened?" Maria asks.

"Valavadorog attacked him." Cynder says.

"What. Valavadorog may threaten some people but he's not violent unless provoked." Guardian says questioningly.

"You better believe it. I saw the whole thing. Valavadorog was almost ready to beat him to a pulp if it wasn't for Cynder." Hunter says.

"Where is he?" Terrador asks.

"I don't know he just ran off." Cynder says to Terrador as Maria and Guardian check up on Spyro.

"I saw him. He left the Tempe. He's heading for Warfang." The guard that saw Valavadorog says to Terrador as he runs into the room.

"This is not good. Send a group of men. Tell them to bring Valavadorog back dead or alive." Terrador says to the guard.

"What you're not going to kill him are you?" Cynder asks.

"If that is necessary Cynder then we will do so." Cyril says to Cynder.

"But you can't just kill my brother. He deserves to explain himself." Cynder says to Cyril and Terrador.

"He's a threat Cynder. Look at what he did to Spyro. If he cannot be captured then he must be killed before he can harm anyone else." Terrador explains as Cynder looks at Spyro who was on a table where Guardian and Maria could check on him.

"But there has to be another way. Like Guardian said he's not violent. At least give him a chance to explain himself." Cynder says begging Terrador and Cyril.

"I'm sorry Cynder. When it comes to it it's better to save a thousand then to save the life of one. He's a threat and he must be secured before he can harm anyone else." Terrador says to Cynder.

Terrador then leaves the room leaving Cyril behind in the room. Cynder thinks for a couple of seconds then realizes something.

"Guardian is Spyro well enough to speak?" Cynder asks Guardian.

"Not at the moment. We just injected him with a healing agent. It has knocked him out." Guardian tells Cynder.

"How long until he wakes up?" Cynder asks.

"About an hour or so." Guardian says.

"Cyril can you stop Terrador?" Cynder asks Cyril.

"I don't really know. Terrador is stubborn and he never really has listened to me." Cryil says back to Cynder.

"Tell him that he should let Spyro explain what happened. Maybe that will prove that he's not a threat to anyone." Cynder says to Cyril.

Cyril then runs out of the room trying to catch up with Terrador who was already half way to Warfang with two Dragon guards with him. Cynder hopes that Cyril is able to talk some since into Terrador who has never trusted Valavadorog since he arrived. She walks over to Spyro who was knocked out by the sedative that Guardian had given him. She hopes that the worst doesn't happen to Valavadorog.

* * *

**This chapter like I said is actually where the story begins. Why do you think the reason Valavadorog turned against Spyro. Do you think that he is a villian or just a lost hero. Depends doesn't it? All the action and adventure continues on the next chapter. Also if you think that Valavadorog had a theme song what do you think it would be for this chapter? I have found one but I want to know what you think. PM me if you want to tell me your thoughts or if you just want to know more.**


	5. A Change of Plans

**This chapter kind of gives you an insite into what Valavadorog's inner personality is. Keep in mind that he is a renegade in nature so he can be uncontrolable at some times. Also another character from the trilogy comes back and challenges Valavadorog. Who is it. Let's find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 A Change of Plans**

Valavadorog lands in the market area of the Dragon city of Warfang. He looks around and the guards of the city had not been notified about what had just happened. He goes over to a market stand. He looks at the objects that were hanging on a peg and saw a cloak that was his size and would help him blend in with the crowd. After all he was the only Grey Dragon around. He takes the cloak and wraps it around his body at the merchant man comes up. As he notices that the cloak is missing Valavadorog was already gone. Valavadorog walks through the streets trying his best to remain undetected. Behind him Terrador and the other two Dragon guards land in the streets of the city. They split up all looking for Valavadorog. As they split up Valavadorog swings close by another market where two Cheetahs were talking to the mole that worked there.

"Well what's going on?" The red colored Cheetah asks the Yellow default colored Cheetah.

"Oh nothing unusual I just need to get a couple of flowers for the wife. It's our anniversary today." The yellow Cheetah tells the Red Cheetah.

"Oh yes well anniversaries are special. What do you need?" The mole merchantman asks the yellow Cheetah.

"Yes do you have any flowers from the province of Raccoon" The yellow Cheetah asks.

"Oh no sorry mate." The mole merchantman tells the yellow Cheetah.

"What? But you always have them in stalk around this time of the year." The yellow Cheetah says questioningly.

"Yah that's the thing I sent a message to the province earlier this week. But for some reason I haven't got anymore or even a reply from anyone in the province." The mole says to the Yellow Cheetah.

"That's fine we'll find someone else that has some of those flowers." The red Cheetah says leaving the stand with the yellow Cheetah following behind him.

Valavadorog rest in the shadow beside the merchant' market he thinks to himself wondering why he attacked Spyro like that and why for some reason he still felt angry. As he thinks he twirls his right paw in front of him. But then he notices something that caught his eye. In the middle of his paw there was strange looking thing that was going into his paw. He uses the claw on his left paw to pull out the object. As the object is removed from his paw the feeling of anger was gone from the back of his mind. He looks at the object and it looked like it contained a small bit of a dark crystal. Valavadorog noticed that the dark crystal was red and not dark purple like the others. As he notices this he knows what had happened. When he was following the Dragoness she must have planted this where he entered the chamber. That would explain his vision. But still it didn't explain why he attacked Spyro.

Back in the Dark Realm Red looks into Cyrenus's crystal ball and is looking in the perspective of the object that Valavadorog had pulled out of his paw. He frantically messes with his scepter trying to get it working again. Then in the crystal ball Valavadorog crushes the object and the crystal ball goes black as Ripto comes walking in and notices what was going on.

"Well so much for your turning method Red." Ripto says mocking Red.

"Shut up you puny little pest. Or I'll eat you like a melon." Red tells Ripto.

"Yah well at least my idea won't fail." Ripto saws rubbing his scepter.

"Oh yah and what can you possibly have come up with that I cannot do?" Red asks Ripto mocking him also.

"Well there's nothing that throwing a couple of troops at can't solve." Ripto says.

"Gentlemen please let's not fight. Besides I've already arranged for someone to take care of our little problem." Cyrenus says entering the room an sitting in his throne like chair.

"Oh yes really? So who do you have running around now?" Red asks.

"Someone that has a troubled past with Valavadorog. He also has a knack for killing Dragons." Cyrenus explains.

"Wait you can't be talking about…" Ripto says but is then cut off by Cyrenus.

"Yes. I'm talking about the creature called Dragon Killer." Cyrenus says leaning back in his chair like he had no care in the world.

"But Dragon Killer cannot be trusted. What makes you so certain that he won't turn on us?" Red asks.

"Oh trust me I know what I'm doing. Give any man the right amount of money and he'll be willing to do anything. But for Dragon Killer all he wants is the horns of that Spyro fellow." Cyrenus says still leaning back in his chair.

"Well Dragon Kill is a killer he'll always want to kill." Red says to Cyrenus as he exits the room.

In the streets of Warfang Valavadorog goes through the streets still unnoticed by the guards and still heading for the gate but as he approaches the gate he feels as if has being watched. There was the crowd of course but this feeling felt like whoever it was wanted to do harm to him. But then he looks on top of the gate house and notices the human looking silhouetted of an enemy of his past. The figure wore a long full body cloak and all that could be seen was his scarred face. The figure looks directly at Valavadorog and pulls a rifle up from under his cloak. It was Dragon Killer and Valavadorog was his next target. Dragon Killer brings up his rifle and fires a single shot at Valavadorog. Valavadorog dashes backwards and the bullet speeds into the ground. But as Valavadorog dashed backwards his cloak fell off and now was on the dirt. Valavadorog looks upward as Dragon Killer fires again. Valavadorog evades the bullet and then glides in the air towards Dragon Killer. He knocks Dragon Killer off of the gate house. Dragon Killer lands on his feet but drops his rifle. Valavadorog glides down and lands on the ground in front of Dragon Killer.

"That's a way to great someone you haven't seen in a while." Valavadorog says to Dragon Killer.

Dragon Killer cracks his neck and slowly walks to Valavadorog with no weapon in his hands. Valavadorog grins as he does so. But then from his figure like gauntlet comes four two foot long blades.

"Well seems like someone got some upgrades. I like a decent fight." Valavadorog says then charges at Dragon Killer.

But then Dragon Killer ducks downward and Valavadorog flies over him. Valavadorog turns around as Dragon speedily turns around and slashes him with the long sword like claws from his gauntlet. Valavadorog is slashed on his left shoulder as he jumps backward. Valavadorog doesn't even flinch as he charges at Dragon Killer again. Dragon Killer slams Valavadorog into the ground. But Valavadorog breaths fire and Dragon Killer reflexes backward. Valavadorog tail whips at Dragon Killer who grabs his tail. Dragon Killer lifts Valavadorog up and over his head and slams him on the ground. As Valavadorog tries to get up Dragon Killer goes over and to get his rifle that was on the ground a couple of feet away from Valavadorog. Dragon Killer gets his rifle and turns around to see a young Cheetah child that seemed to be no older than five rush over to help Valavadorog. Valavadorog looks at the kid who was helping him to his feet. But behind the kid he sees Dragon Killer bringing up his rifle. Valavadorog wraps the kid in his wings and brings him around to shield him with his body. Dragon Killer fires a shot that pierces into Valavadorog's back. He fires another round that went into Valavadorog's hind leg. He groans in pain but looks in front of him and the kid was crying in fear inside of the buddle created by Valavadorog's wings. Then Dragon Killer fires another shot that scrapes Valavadorog's neck. The shot flings Valavadorog off of the kid and he lands a couple of inches from the kid. The kid looks up as Dragon Killer reloads his weapon but this time aims it directly at him. He flexes waiting for the worse when Valavadorog jumps up and knocks the rifle from Dragon Killer's hand. Dragon Killer grabs Valavadorog by the neck and lifts him off of the ground. Valavadorog puts his paws on Dragon Killer's arm trying free himself but as he does so Dragon Killer squeezes Valavadorog's neck. But as he does so Dragon Killer hears a click as if someone was cocking a rifle. Dragon Killer loosens his grip and looks at the gate to see a lone Cheetah officer aiming a rifle at Dragon Killer.

"Freeze!" The officer says threatening Dragon Killer.

Dragon Killer lets out a chuckle like sound and uses his other hand to pull a pistol out from his belt and aim it at the officer. But then suddenly Terrador, the two Dragon Guards, and ten other Cheetahs all come from behind the officer. All of the officers aim their rifles at Dragon Killer. Terrador had seen everything that had happened.

"Put your hands in the air and release the Dragon at once." Terrador orders Dragon Killer.

Dragon Killer lets out a moan sounding sound and releases Valavadorog. He then throws his pistol to the ground and puts his arms in the air showing that he was unarmed. But as he lifts up his arms he removes his gauntlets and throws them beside the pistol. He was unarmed now. Two Cheetah officers then go over and tie Dragon Killer's arms behind his back. They take him away to the prison. As the two officers take Dragon Killer away one more comes over and collects Dragon Killer's weapons. As that Cheetah does that Terrador walks over to Valavadorog who was on the ground too injured to move. The Cheetah kid was seeing if he needed any help when Terrador got to him. The kid backs up as Terrador approached Valavadorog. Valavadorog looks up and sees him and flexes preparing for the worse. But instead of attacking him Terrador reaches a paw out to him and helps him up.

"I thought you were going to kill me?" Valavadorog says to Terrador.

"No. No person that could bring harm wouldn't defend a child like you did." Terrador says to Valavadorog.

The kid runs back home to his mother and father. Valavadorog grins as he watches the kid going home. He was tough outside but on the inside he still cared.

"Dragon Killer here in Warfang. This will not go good with the king." Terrador says joking around with Valavadorog.

"Well just be happy he's where he belongs now." Valavadorog says to Terrador.

Then Cyril flies almost going to tell Terrador not to harm Valavadorog when he sees the two together.

"Oh guess you two made peace again." Cyril says.

"Yes we have Cyril." Terrador says to Cyril.

"What's going on Terrador?" Valavadorog suddenly asks.

"What?" Terrador asks questioningly.

"You know what I'm talking about. Two colonies go missing in two weeks time. No survivors yet no bodies. You're hiding something and I think the person that sent Dragon Killer here is after either me or Spyro." Valavadorog tells Terrador.

"Well here's not the best place to talk about this Valavadorog. It's best we head back to the Dragon temple where there aren't so many listening ears." Terrador tells Valavadorog.

"Yes right. We should be heading back then. Cynder was worried that you would have killed each other or something like that." Cyril says as Terrador and Valavadorog on the ground talking to himself with his eyes closed.

Cyril opens up his eyes and sees Terrador and Valavadorog flying off. He runs and flies after them as they go back to the Dragon Temple.

Back in the Dark Realm Ripto, Red, and Cyrenus all look at the crystal ball they had seen what had happened.

"Well that was kind of depressing." Ripto says.

"Wait for it my little friend. Dragon Killer is just going along with the plan that's all." Cyrenus says sitting back in his throne.

"Wait so he was supposed to get captured?" Ripto says questioningly.

"Yes you little fool. Cyrenus knows what he is doing." Red says back to Ripto.

"Sounds like something that would happen to Crush and Gulp." Ripto says to himself.

"The game is just getting started my friends and we are the winning players." Cyrenus says with a cocky attitude.

"Don't get cocky." Red warns.

"Why should we take the threat from a single Dark Dragon, a Black Dragoness, and a purple reject. We have an army at our disposal and what do they have. A few tasks forces of Cheetahs and ordinary Dragons. We don't need to fear them." Cyrenus says.

"That's what Malefor thought." Red reminds Cyrenus.

"Malefor was a muscular idiot and I am not." Cyrenus says back to Red.

"So was Frederick also." Ripto says.

"Just shut up and let me lead this plan." Cyrenus says.

The true threat that neither of these factions never saw until it was too late was the threat that lingered in the sky. An old forgotten memory of the ancestors my creators created the Consumer worm models to be safe havens for their dying race but they turned when the Legion turned against them. I along with my four other counterparts were created to stop the Legion and the orinal Consumer models in any way we could possibly could. But now with Harbinger, Lonora, and Hendrix gone there is only two of us that remain. I don't really know if the Dragons knew what was coming to their world. What happened would change my life and their world forever.

* * *

**The Dragon Killer is back and badder then ever but what is it that he's after in Warfang and what has been attacking and destroying the colonies. These questions you should keep in mind. Do you think Valavadorog is a hero or a villian. His character is starting to evolve. Oh yes one thing though. What do you think happened to Frederick and is he really gone and where is Gaul and Malefor in all of this. The next chapter I'm going to be bringing back a couple of the original characters from the oiginal games.**


	6. What's to Come

**Unless if you my get confused this chapter actually starts out on the island province of Raccoon. I got the idea of this chapter from a scene from a cinematic in in Eternal Night. Inh this I'm revealing two Characters from the original games. But I'm not really certain that this chapter will make much in this part. Let me expain. The province of Raccoon was attacked by an unnown enemy. Knowing this Terrador the Dragon Gurdian of Earth dispatches Volteer, Flame, and Ember to investigate the island and see if they can find any survivors. Now you can read the rest for yourself.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 What's to Come**

In the island of the province of Raccoon the city on the island is burned from the island there was nothing. All except for a couple of buildings that were undamaged once so ever. Off of the coast the Dragon Guardian Volteer approaches the island with the two Dragons Flame and Ember following close behind him. The group of Dragons land on the island and see the site. They walk over to what remained of the city and it was entirely deserted but in a way this is different then what occurred earlier. The buildings looked to ransacked and not burned like the other city's buildings. Volteer notices this but Flame Ember did not. It's shame though that they didn't bring along Hunter. He wanted to stay at the Dragon Temple to celebrate Cynder's birthday.

"Hay Ember what do you think caused this?" Flame asks.

"Do you think that I would know?" Ember says back.

"Oh yah sorry." Flame says back.

Then Flame sees something move behind a fruit stand. The object disappears just as Flame notices it.

"Hay Ember did you see that?" Flame asks Ember.

"No. Maybe you're just getting delusional." Ember says to Flame.

"Not this time I swear I saw something." Flame says walking to the fruit stand where he saw the figure.

"Flame I don't think that's such a good idea we should stay together. Whatever it was that attacked this place can still be here. OR it could have left and in that case you're probably seeing illusions." Volteer says.

Flame continues to walk over to the fruit stand despite what Volteer had told him. But then suddenly a steel net is thrown over Flame. He collapses to the ground and is pulled behind the fruit stand. Before Ember could run over to him a couple of Rhynocs jump down from the surrounding buildings. Ember looks around and suddenly sees around ten surrounding her and Volteer. They close in around them as more and more drop down from the buildings. Volteer looks around at the overwhelming odds.

"Ember it's best you find Flame ad get out of here." Volteer says to Ember.

Ember flaps her wings and flies over the Rhynocs as they begin to surround Volteer. She then looks down and sees a large Rhynoc carrying Flame away. Ember whistles getting the attention of the Rhynoc. The Rhynoc swings down his massive club but misses Ember who then jets up into his face. The Rhynoc falls over backwards and in doing so he releases Flame who drops to the ground the net is unwound. Ember runs over and helps Flame up. Once Flame is on his feet Ember takes off with Flame following behind her.

As Flame and Ember fly away from the island they leave Volteer behind to distract the remainder of the Rhynocs. There were now thirty surrounding him. Three charges at him all lined up and ready to attack. Volteer tail whips and sends the Rhynocs flying back into the horde around him. Then two more charge from the opposite direction. He swipes the two aside with his massive paws. The two Rhynocs fly back into the horde and four more charge at him. Volteer is able to knock away three of them but is unable to knock away the remainder of them. The last one jump up on Volteer's back and uses his club to restrain Volteer by bringing his head back. He swings his head forward and the Rhynoc flies off of his head and onto the mud like ground. Volteer then swings his tail and slaps the Rhynoc on the But sending skidding him across the ground into the horde of Rhynocs knocking a couple over like bowling pins. But then four Rhynocs jump on Volteer from behind. They throw Volteer to the ground and start to pummel him with their clubs. But then electrical arks start to come from his mouth. Then there is a huge blast of electricity that comes from Volteer and that sends the Rhynocs flying off of him. He continues to beat up the Rhynocs as the charge at him but then a huge green heavily armored creature comes through the horde with some strange object in his hand. The Orc aims the object's barrel like end at Volteer then fires a lightning like bolt at Volteer. The bolt is absorbed into Volteer's skin. Volteer who is unaffected by the bolt charges at the Orc but as he almost rams the Orc he freezes unable to move anything except his eyes. He falls to the ground with a thud and the Orc chuckles giving the weapon to a Rhynoc.

"Stupid Dragons they are always thinking that they are the most powerful of all creatures." The Orc says then chuckles.

"Gnasty Gnorc sir." A Rhynoc says walking up to the Green armored Orc who looks at him.

"What do you want?" Gnorc asks the Rhynoc.

"Two of those Dragons got away. Should we send the Bats?" The Rhynoc asks.

"No. Our only objective at the moment is to find any survivors. Spread the men out and find that Fawn before she can cause any further harm." Gnorc says to the Rhynoc.

"Yes sir! But what are we going to do with him?" The Rhynoc asks.

"Take him. He might make a good decoration for my fortress entrance." Gnorc says chuckling as he looks Volteer who was still helpless on the ground.

The rest of the Rhynocs spread out searching the rest of the ruinws for anyone that survived. But unknown to them they were being watched. On top of a building a Fawn stood she wore a cloak that blended in to the building giving the illusion that there was no one there. She looks at Gnorc who is taking Volteer away to a boat that was on the other side of the island. She watches as the Rhynocs scan the area. But in the sky a storm suddenly comes from nowhere. The Rhynocs look towards the sky as if they had never seen a storm before. But then suddenly huge mechanical tentacles came down from the sky scooping up a couple of Rhynocs like an octopus. The Rhynocs all start to retreat but Gnasty Gnorc has other plans. He puts Volteer on the medium sized boat but then throws the Rhynocs that were helping him off of the boat. He goes over and starts up the steam powered engine. The boat leaves the island and the Rhynocs who were trying frantically to get on the boat. But then suddenly the mechanical tentacles stop coming at them. There are ten Rhynocs left on the beach and they are armed with only swords and clubs. Then suddenly out of nowhere four heavy machines come out of several flashes. They unfold revealing their eight foot tall frames. In one hand they had a sword built into their arms and on the other they had an alien machine gun. They all had red eyes on their heads. They focused on the Rhynocs who stood shocked. But then a fifth machine appeared but it didn't look like the others.

This one was thin and sleek while the other ones were big and bulky. It had machine head that looked like a king cobra's head. While the others had red eyes this one had green eyes. Its leg was smooth and the colors all around its body suggested that it was a high ranking official or something. He looks at the Rhynocs and just lifts up his hand. Then suddenly from his hand shoots a power bolt that went into every single of the Rhynocs. The Rhynocs were not dead they just fell backwards unconscious. The thing lowers his hand to his side and the other huge bulky machine goes over to the Rhynocs. The machines disappear in another burst of flashes all except for the one with the Cobra shaped head. It looks up where the Fawn was but she was gone. The machine takes a couple of steps back and scans the site for anyone else. Once the scan was complete he disappears in a flash and the Fawn comes down to the site where it was. She looks up and sees a large metal object in the clouds. The object was hidden behind the clouds but she could barely make out what looked like the belly of a ship.

Back at the Dragon Temple Valavadorog is brought to the room where Spyro is still asleep from the medicine. Terrador looks at Valavadorog who seemed sorry for what he had done.

"Why did you attack him?" Terrador finally asked.

"I think I know why." Valavadorog says showing Terrador the red dark crystal he found in his paw.

Terrador looks at the object. He was curious he had never seen a red dark crystal before.

"Found this in my paw. I think who ever made this used it to make me turn against Spyro. I got angry. He said I was like an enemy to him. The crystal enhanced my anger to the point where I lost control and well you know what happened." Valavadorog says to Terrador.

"You sound like you know where this came from." Terrador says noticing how Valavadorog was talking about the object.

"Yes I actually do. I think my past is catching up with me." Valavadorog says to Terrador.

Then Cynder walks into the room and see Terrador speaking with Valavadorog. She runs over and hugs her brother in happiness. Valavadorog looks at Cynder as she backs off of him as if he was surprised. He actually was. He was expecting Cynder to hate him for what he did to Spyro.

"What? You're not going to at least slap me?" Valavadorog says to Cynder questioningly.

"Now why would I do that? You're my brother Valavadorog. You're not my boyfriend that has done something wrong or anything like that." Cynder explains to Valavadorog.

"Sorry about what I did to Spyro. I wasn't in control." Valavadorog says to Cynder with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's alright Val. I just spoke with Maria and Guardian. He's injured but he'll survive. That's the good thing about him. No matter what you do you can't break his spirit. That's the thing I love about Spyor." Cynder says.

"Yes Spyro is resilient. You should have seen him when he was training to face you Cynder. He could take anything. But it's kind of funny now. You two started out as enemies ready to kill each other. But now you're lovers. I find that funny." Terrador says looking at Cynder.

"Well in a way it's kind of funny. Just goes to show that anything can happen." Valavadorog says.

"Oh yah Terrador have you seen Volteer, Flame, or Ember. No one's heard or seen them since lunch." Cynder says to Terrador.

"Well I sent them to check out the province on Raccoon island. I sent Flameand Ember with him as company." Terrador says to Cynder.

"Strange for them to be out so long they usually are back in a couple of hours are you sure that they are fine?" Valavadorog asks Terrador.

"They have Volteer with them Valavadorog. He may talk a lot but Volteer's still a Dragon Guardian. He's capable of holding his own." Terrador says to Valavadorog.

"But it's still weird. They should have at least contacted us or something." Cynder says to Terrador.

"Well sorry Cynder. As far as we know who ever got the dark crystal into Valavadorog's skin may still have some control over him. I'm not letting you two go to investigate." Terrador says to Cynder.

"What if I come with them?" Spyro asks starting to rise from the table.

"Well if you are strong enough Spyro." Terrador says inpressed by the Spyro's strength.

"Yah I'll be fine. I've been through worse." Spyro says chuckling.

He looks virtually unaffected by what Valavadorog had done to him.

"Well then Spyro let's go see if we can find our missing friends." Valavadorog says to Spyro.

"I'm right behind you Val. Just try to stay calm this time. I don't want to bother Maria and Guardian again. They're still adjusting to Warfang." Spyro says to Valavadorog walking over beside Cynder.

"Hay watch what you said then and maybe I wouldn't have attacked you." Valavadorog says to Spyro.

Terrador shakes his head as the group of friends makes their way towards the exit. They were entirely unaware of what happened at the island of Raccoon.

I remember that when Valavadorog came to me he was frantic he was desperately looking for his friends I don't know how they got separated but I do know that he cared for them enough to search for them. But as he did he may not have found his friends but in doing so he found me. I am special from my other counterparts. While they were all created using standard programs I was not. My creator created me using his last ounce of strength he had to give me feelings. I know this may sound weird a machine having emotions. But I do. I feel happiness and sadness like all sentient creatures. But I realized that in a way I am my creator. We are all created for the same purpose and the same person. I wonder sometimes what my purpose is. I think I am created for more than just eradicating the Legion. What is my purpose?

* * *

**The Legion are behind the attacks but how does this involve Gnasty Gnorc, Cyrenus, Ripto, and Red? Also where is Gaul and Malefor. What became of Volteer and who is telling the story. These questions and more will be answered in later chapters. Well the last one will be answered in the next chapter. If you do not know who the Legion is then you should refer back to the trilogy or you can just send me a PM. I think I'll be taking a break for a while. Hard to beleive that my birthday is on Sunday. Yes my birthday is on May birthday to me. Also does anyone have any idea what the heck Gnorc is. In the book I called him and Orc that's only because I'm not really certain what he is. Well until next time this is Belitinog signing off again. I have looked at my poll and so far Cynder is winning by the fans love Cynder more then Spyro. I do too but Spyro is a freind to me.**


	7. The Mechanical Dragon

**This chapter I thought of after I went to Comicpalooza yesterday. Today is my birthday by the way. It's always been May 27th. Anyway like I was saying I thought up of this chapter after playing and seeing some videos of Skylanders. I may not like the game much but it's still a Spyro game and I like its characters. Wonder if you can guess what character I used from the game by reading the chapter name. I think I also got the idea after watching Terminator...Oh well. On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 The Mechanical Dragon**

"This storm is way out of control. Are you sure that Raccoon is through this way?" Spyro asks Valavadorog as they fly through a huge storm that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Cynder flew beside Spyro but they flew close enough to one another so they wouldn't lose sight of each other while Valavadorog was in the lead. The storm was getting more violent as they entered the eye of the storm. But as they did so there was a strange feeling that Cynder couldn't get over. She felt like she was being watched by something. As they entered the eye of the storm the storm that was outside the eye suddenly stopped and in the eye all was calm. But Cynder stopped and watched the sky. She felt like this was no natural storm. Spyro stops and sees Cynder and stops Valavadorog. Spyro flies over beside Cynder who barely noticed him. He knows that there was something wrong. He hadn't seen her like this for a while.

"Cynder what's wrong?" Spyro asks.

"I don't know I just have a strange feeling that's all." Cynder says to Spyro with a calm voice.

"Yah let's get moving Val isn't exactly feeling like waiting today." Spyro says to Cynder.

"You're right. Lead the way." Cynder says to Spyro.

But as the two flew in Valavadorog's direction Cynder notices a shine out in the distance. She squints to make out what it was. In the distance there was what she could make out as a dragon that seemed to be wearing a reflective armor. The Dragon suddenly sped up as if it had seen Spyro, Cynder, and Valavadorog. She flies backward over Spyro and Valavadorog who were waiting for her. But as she flies over to them a plasma bolt shoots by her. She looks back and sees that the Dragon was part machine and part Dragon. It was a monster of creation. Most likely created by the evil Legion she knew that they were being followed. She dives below the Dragon line of sight and instead of following her it aims for Spyro and Valavadorog. Spyro and Valavadorog fly away from the huge robotic Dragon as it flies in between them. The Robotic Dragon then twists and face the Dragons as they regroup. In its eyes it targets the dragons with a tracker. It starts to analyze them as they speak to each other.

"What the heck is it?" Valavadorog ask.

"I don't know. But whatever it is it's trying to kill us." Spyro says to Valavadorog.

"Well it's obviously part Dragon and part robot so let's call it Drobot." Cynder says.

"Drobot I like it." Spyro says.

"Alright we'll call it Drobot. But let's just focus on the freaking battle." Valavadorog says.

"Target acquired." The Drobo6t lets out in a machine sounding voice.

"Target acquired? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Spyro says out loud.

Then a hatch opens on the Drobot's left front leg and out comes a rocket cannon. The cannon aims at Spyro in second then fires a rocket that speeds like a bullet at Spyro.

"Oh crap." Spyro says as he gets hit by the rocket which explodes on impact.

Spyro is knocked unconscious but is not harmed physically. Cynder looks down at Spyro then realizes that he falling into the ocean below him. She speeds downward trying to grab Spyro before he hits the water and sinks to the bottom. She grabs several times but misses as she slows down to grab Spyro. She speeds up getting beside Spyro and grabbing him by the stomach. Then above her the Drobot looks down and targets Cynder and Spyro as priority targets. It speeds downward but is tail whipped by Valavadorog. Valavadorog breathes his fire at the Drobot but it has no affect on the machine. Then its eyes started to glow and Valavadorog looks curiously at its eyes. Then froms its eyes it starts to shoot plasma bolts at Valavadorog. Val flies in patterns to evade all of the plasma bolts that the Drobot fires. But then Drobot bings out the rocket cannon again and fires a rocket at Val. He knocks the rocket away and it explodes behind him. Drobot then fires the rocket boosters on his back and speeds at Valavadorog. Val stops the Drobot and holds it in place. He looks down and sees Cynder and Spyro in the water. Cynder was trying to keep Spyro's head above water using her wings to help her float and to keep her from sinking like a rock. She was strong but she could hardly lift Spyro if when he was unconscious. But this wasn't the first time he was knocked unconscious. But then the Drobot charges up its eyes as Val brings his head back up to focus on the battle. Before Val could even hesitate the Drobot fires two plasma bolts. Both of the bolts impact on Valavadorog's neck but they weren't enough to kill him. The bolt pushed Valavadorog away from the Drobot so it could fly downward towards Spyro and Cynder. Cynder looks up and sees the machine coming down towards her. She fires a poison blast at it but it does nothing to the machine. Drobot starts to charge up its laser eyes again. Cynder thought fast then came up with a plan. She lets out a high pitched scream at the Drobot that seems to barely affect it at its current volume and power.

She increases the volume and power and the Drobot starts to shake and its eyes start to flash as if it was running low on energy. She increases the volume and power once more and the Drobot's eyes suddenly went out and it fell into the ocean like a rock. Cynder's plan had worked and she, Spyro, and Valavadorog were safe. Valavadorog flies down to help Cynder dry off her wings by pulling Spyro out of the water. But as he pulls Spyro out of the water the Drobot's paw suddenly jets out of the water and grabs Valavadorog on the hind leg. The Drobot pulls Valavadorog under the water before he could even hesitate. He looks upward as Cynder keeps Spyro's head above water she looks under the water to see if she could find Val. Val then looks down and sees the Drobot reactivated and trying to pull him down to the bottom. Valavadorog is running out of air as he got deeper and deeper into the ocean. He kicks the Drobot's paw trying to knock it off of him. But as he knocked the Drobot off of him they hit the bottom of the ocean which was deeper than he expected. Beside them to their right there was a strange looking boat that Valavadorog had never seen before. But he couldn't focus on that the Drobot had grabbed by the neck and was holding him down on the ocean floor trying to drown him. Then Val looks over and sees some strange orange object that seemed like it was supposed to go around his neck. Val knocks the Drobot off of him and goes over to the object. He puts it around his neck and pulls a cord that was connected to the object. The object puffs up and sends him speeding to the surface as the Drobot got closer to him. He looks upward as he neared the surface of the water. He braces himself hoping that he didn't catch the bens when he hit the surface at the speed he was going.

Val burst from the surface with enough force that it sent him about a couple of feet in the air and knocked the object off of his neck. He lands back in the water. Luck fully he did get the bens when he exited the water. Doing what Cynder was doing he used his wings and spread them out making like a raft to keep him from sinking below the waves. But then he realized something. He wasn't anywhere that he recognized. He frantically looks around trying to see if he could see Cynder or even Spyro but his search was in vain. He was alone in the wide reach of the ocean. But luckily the storm had passed and the ocean was starting to get calm that allowed him to try something. He flaps his wings using them like fins to skid across the surface of the water. As he moved he heard Cynder crying out his name. But the wide open area and the sounds of the water made it hard for him to pinpoint where she was calling from. She sounded as if she was having trouble. He calls out her name and she calls back she was in front of him a bit to his left. He uses his wings as fins to swim over to where Cynder was. Luckily he was able to find her. But he came up to her he notices that there was something wrong. Cynder was holding Spyro head above the water but she starting to have trouble keeping his head above the water. He swims over to Cynder and sees that Spyro was starting to awaken. But as he did he started to panic for some reason that was unknown. Val swims over and grabs Spyro helping Cynder keep his head above water. He then bops Spyro on the head that instantly wakes him up. Spyro looks at his sides and uses his wings to float like Cynder and Val were doing.

"You know Spyro for a Hero you sure do get knocked out a lot." Val says to Spyro.

As Val stops speaking Cynder chuckles because in a way Val was right.

"Oh shut up." Spyro says to Val in a kidding around voice.

"What you know I'm right." Val says to Spyro.

"Well you would be too if you were a purple Dragon Val." Spyro says to Val.

"Well at least… Well you're right there." Val says to Spyro.

"Okay will you two men stop arguing? Typical." Cynder says then rolls her eyes.

"Yah. Arguing isn't going to solve anything. We need to get to shore. We can float but not forever." Spyro says agreeing with Cynder.

"Well I don't exactly see an island anywhere." Cynder says looking around noticing that there were no islands in sight.

"Well that was a hurricane. And hurricanes always come from a major land mass. We head in that direction." Val says pointing in the direction where the hurricane had come from.

"Or it came from nowhere and that direction will lead us to nowhere." Spyro says questioning Val.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any smart ideas Purple Boy." Val says to Spyro.

"Well it's better than waiting around here for that Drobot to come back or to be eaten by a shark." Cynder says to Spyro.

"Guess you're right. Well Val. You lead the way." Spyro says to Val letting him take the lead for a change.

Val swims in front of Spyro leading them in the direction that he had pointed out. He really wasn't certain if he was right. He had never been lost at sea before. He had only been lost in a blizzard, forest, and once he was lost in a flood. But overall he was never lost at sea and that was something entirely different. Spyro and Cynder follow behind him hoping that he was right and there was something in that direction or else they'll be swimming for miles for no reason. But it was unknown to them what was going on back in Warfang.

* * *

**Oh great first Dragon Killerthen Drobot. I am starting to think Spyro and the gang are making more enemies then allies now but what is going on back in Warfang since they're gone. That's for next chapter. Oh yah does anyone know where I can get a Cynder figure for that Skylanders game. Yah I'm trying to get Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx. I've got Spyro and I'm going to get Sparx but the only one I'm having trouble with is Cynder. Maybe I'll just need to find her on the internet. Well that's one drawback from living in the middle of Texas. Oh well it feels good to be back from my vacation. I have got lots of new ideas I wanted to try out from playing other video game, watching movies, and going to Comicpalooza. Hope to see some reviews.**


	8. The Deserted Island

**This chapter is kind a confusing one. But it gives a lot of information about Valavadorog's backstory. In a way It reveals who one mysterious character is and this island will be important throughout a few more chapters as Spyro, Cynder, and Valavadorog discover the various secrets the island holds. Including one secret that Spyro never knew about Frederick the Devil Drago. On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 The Deserted Island**

It had been several hours since our heroes encountered that of the Drobot in the middle of a hurricane in the middle of the ocean. Now our heroes wash up on the shores of a long forgotten island one that has been erased from the Dragon maps for many years. Valavadorog washes up on shore followed by Spyro and Cynder. Spyro beats his chest trying to cough out the sea water that was in his lungs now. Cynder beats him on his back and that helps him a little bit. Valavadorog grins and chuckles as Cynder helps Spyro remove the sea water from his lungs. But then he looks around the beach and sees a bunch of small ships wrecked on the shoreline. He looks at the jungle and it was thick there seemed to be path leading in and out of the forest. The foot prints that lead from the forest lead to the shore to each of the wrecked ships. They were not alone here. Ironically this was the day Valavadoorog and I met.

"We're not alone here." Val says turning around to face Spyro and Cynder.

"What? How can you tell?" Spyro asks.

"These tracks are fresh they seem to be coming from the forest over there." Val says pointing at the path in the forest.

"Well Val's right. If that path leads to civilization or at least a place to rest then I'm with him." Cynder says to Spyro.

"Let's just fly away from here." Spyro says.

"It won't work. The salt from the water has made our wings heavy like the water making it impossible for us to fly at least until sundown today." Valavadorog explains to Spyro.

"Guess that makes some sense. But we have to focus on finding Flame, Ember, and Volteer. They are our top priority." Spyro reminds Val.

"Alright then purple boy if you think you're the leader then fine by me." Val says to Spyro.

"Will you two stop arguing and let's get moving." Cynder says then runs towards the forest.

"Not so fast I'm going to catch you." Spyro says chasing after Cynder playfully.

Val grins and follows then but as he nears the forest he has another vision. He in visions the red Dragon running into the Dragon temple again but this time he could make out some strange markings on the structure that didn't appear to be Dragon or anything that he recognized. He flashes back to reality and sees Spyro standing in front of him. Val shakes his head as Spyro looks at him with a curious look.

"Val are you alright?" Spyro asks.

"I'll be fine. Just a vision that's all." Val says walking into the forest behind Spyro who follows Cynder into the forest.

Spyro runs off as Cynder increases her speed. Val runs trying to keep up with Spyro who he loses him after a couple of seconds. He looks around desperately trying to find Spyro or Cynder but once again he was alone. But as he looks around he notices something that catches his eye. He sees the red Dragoness that has seemed to follow him this entire time standing before him with the cloak over her body and face again masking her identity all except for her tail which he could still recognize. He walks up to her and looks into her ruby red eyes. But then she lifts up her paw and pulls back her hood. Val looked at her sleek face that made her seem beautiful. At that instant Val was certain of who he was seeing all this time. She brings her paw down but Val throws his paw forward. She flinches expecting him to hit her but instead something else happens. He grabs her paw with a gentle grip. She looks at Valavadorog with his red eyes that contrasted with hers. She knew who he was also. He then kisses her and the two embrace the moment until they back off of one another. She grins at Val and he grins back. She then hugs him holding onto him like she was very close to him. Val wraps his wings around her. She starts to develop tears as Val look down at her.

"It's nice to see you Demetara." Val says to the Dragoness.

"Val. It's been too long." Demetara says back to Val who then releases her.

"Too long Demetara. I… I thought you were dead." Val says choking up.

"I'm sorry Val. I'm so sorry. I can only imagine what you've gone through since you thought I was dead." Demetara says in a forgiving voice.

"Don't be. You're here now that's all that matters." Val says to Demetara.

"No it's not." Demetara says backing away from Val. "The things that I think you've gone through. The things that I being gone must have put you through none of those things can be forgotten so easily." Demetara says to Val with a tear starting to develop.

"Yes they can Demetara. Just come back. We can fix this. You and I together again just like old times." Val says to Demetara urging her to come back.

"If you'd really want me to come back then why don't you just say so?" Demetara asks Val.

"Demetara your father was a Dragon Guardian once but he turned on them. It's not that simple for me to explain." Val says trying to make some sense.

"No Val it's simpler than that and I know it. You're still like when I left you." Demetara says wiping the tear from her eye.

"Demetara it's not like that. I was young stupid. You're more to me now. Come back with me. We can explain you to the Dragon Guardians. I can get them to…" Val says but is then inturupted by Demetara.

"It's always been about you. You never helped me with anything. The only thing that you've ever given me is this amulet." Demetara says throwing the amulet he had given her on the ground.

"Demtara I gave you that amulet because I love you and I know you love me too. Please I can't go on without you." Val says to Demetara begging her to come back.

"No Val. Not again. You've had your chance. I hope you understand what you've lost." Demetara says then wraps herself in her invisibility cloak.

"No Demetara wait!" Val yells out reaching out to her but she disappears before he could reach her.

Val turns and looks at the ground where she once stood and bent down to grab the amulet he had given her. He brings the amulet up to his face and clinches his paw around it. A tear drops from his face. He knew this time that she was gone. Not physically but to him she was gone. But she wasn't like this when he left her. He then thought for a moment and then realized something that seemed like nothing at the time. On her shoulder he noticed a crystal object that looked like the one that triggered him to attack Spyro. It was official now. His past was catching up to him and he would need to confront it. It was about time he paid a visit to Cyrenus. Who was an old friend of his but that was long ago. Demetara was under his control but she probably didn't realize it. Demetara was the smartest Dragoness Val had ever met well besides his sister. He turns around trying to see if he could find Spyro and Cynder. But as he did so he wondered what Demetara was talking about. She seemed to be dying inside. But maybe it was just him.

But then suddenly Spyro and Cynder tumble out of some bushes in front of him. Cynder had pounced on Spyro and now they were both tumbling down the hill. They spin by Val's path and rolls down the hill. Val runs trying to catch up with them. But then Spyro and Cynder smack into a tree and the two separate from each other. They look at each other and start to laugh as Val stops to look at them. He was curious of the two. They were once enemies but now they were lovers. He ponders that for a second as Spyro and Cynder walk over to him. They walk by him as he comes back to reality. He follows them as he realizes that even if someone like Cynder could be saved then Demetara could be helped as well. Cynder turns her head and notices the look on Val's face. The look on his face worried her as she looker over at Spyro.

"Spyro something's wrong with Val. Maybe you should go back there and see what's wrong with him." Cynder says to Spyro.

"Alright why not. Why not go see what's wrong with the Dragon that tried to kill me." Spyro says back with a smart attitude.

"Spyro." Cynder says in a serious voice.

"What? I'm just kidding. I'll go see what's wrong." Spyro says turning around to speak with Val.

"So Val what's going on?" Spyro asks.

"Go away." Val says back.

"What you don't want to talk about it?" Spyro asks.

"Just go away." Val says getting a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh come on you can tell me." Spyro says to Val.

Then Val grabs Spyro by the neck and brings him up to his face.

"I don't want to talk about it and even if I did I wouldn't say anything to you. Purple Boy." Val sways to Spyro then pushes him back.

"Alright fine. Be a jerk about it." Spyro says going back to Cynder.

Val never did understand when he was being a jerk to the ones around him. That was one of his draw backs. Being a partial machine I am not affected by how he talks to me. But I can't help but feel sorry for him. I personally think that the reason he is the way he is probably has to deal with the fact that he has been alone so long and also it has to deal with what happened to him in the past. You see from what I can understand from some records I have come across Valavadorog was once in a gang of thieves and renegades. But one that sticks out from the list of names is the Necromancer by the name of Cyrenus. I do not know much on him or how it is Val came to know him but I do know what happened years ago. They'd rob various things like wagons, Banks, virtually anything that carried money or had it inside. Up until they went to hijack a ship then things went horribly wrong.

Cyrenus led the team as they ransacked the ship while Valavadorog stood guard. There was an elderly Cheetah woman onboard the ship that was giving Cynrenus a lot of trouble. Val unlike Cyrenus could understand every word she was saying. They were ransacking a charity vessel. Val knew this but Cyrenus didn't listen to the woman thinking she was trying to take the money he had taken. His pistol was drawn and in a single instant there was a gunshot and the woman fell to the floor. At that moment everything came to Val. He went down to help the lady but she was fine. The bullet had hit her metal necklace and left a dent in it. Val then went after Cyrenus who had escaped the vessel. But before he could escape the authorities came and arrested him for his crime. He was put in jail and would have been there for years if he hadn't met the Dragoness Demetara who was taken by the handsome Dragon at the time. She paid for Val's crimes and Val was freed by her. The two fell in love after that. Slowly Val had forgotten about Cyrenus and was more focused on his relationship with Demetara. But then the two had the idea of starting a family together. But then that's when a fire destroyed the home they were staying in. Demetara was believed to be trapped in the building as it collapsed. I see why Val is the way he is from this. But she is not dead it's just that Cyrenus had taken her and her father the former Dragon Guardian Red wanted her to keep away from Val thinking he would be a bad influence on her. He restrained her to remain inside the fortress of Cyrenus's Mansion. She never left the horrible place until Cyrenus needed her special talents to get someone inside of the Dragon city Warfang.

In the end what is love? Is it a savior to a person or is it destructive by nature? I have asked myself this question for many years as long as I have watched over the two Dragons Spyro and Cynder. They don't know me but I have been watching over them for some time. This island I've found myself on has some strange affect on a person's mind. I can only wonder what it is doing to Spyro, Cynder, and Val by now. That's all I could wonder before I found Val abandoned.

While Spyro, Cynder, and Valavadorog enter the forest on the beach the waves crash into the sands and go back several times then a huge metal claw jets out of the water and out of the ocean comes the Drobot. It reactivates its scanner then scans the beach searching for any trace of his target. Then he sees the footprints of Spyro in the sands. He scans the trail of footprints that led to the forest. It follows the trail moving slowly because of the salt water that jammed up his joints.

* * *

**At the end of this chapter the question should remain what is the speaker talking about and where are Flame and Ember. But another question that will be answered is what is Dragon Killer up to in Warfang. I will be back with another chapter soon but it will take some time to make sure I don't take from anything in my own fiction. Yah I've done stuff like this before.**


	9. Search for a Cure

**Thank goodness it's summer and I'm still writing. Finally a year of school down the drain. Well let me make this chapter like a celebration that school is out. But not forever. Wah. Wah. Oh well. Anyway let me just say that I have a job for this summer so I won't be able to make Fanfictions as easy as I hoped to. Anyway let's continue on.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Search For a Cure**

"Is that all the assassin had?" The elite guard asks as his lieutenant came out of the cell that they had placed Dragon Killer in.

"Yah pretty much. Except for this weird looking music box." The lieutenant says handing the elite guard a music box that he had found on Dragon Killer's person.

"That's it? Not much for a highly trained assassin like Dragon Killer." The elite guard says putting the music box down on a table and sits down in the chair.

He looks at the music box and noticed the strange markings on its side. He could barely make out what the strange writing said but no one had spoken the language that was written on the box since Malefor rose. He ponders thinking about what the writing said. He could read some of it but not entire words. But then he noticed one symbol on the side and this one shocked him because he knew what it was. He jumped up from his chair and ran to the door in haste taking the music box with him.

"Where are you going sir?" The lieutenant asks the elite guard.

"To the Dragon Temple. The Guardians need to see this." The elite guard says then charges out the door heading for the Dragon Temple.

The lieutenant walks back to Dragon Killer's closed cell. He looks in the cell to see Dragon Killer on the ground as if he was meditating or something. He grins and turns his attention back to the door where the elite guard had run through. He couldn't help but notice the look of fear in his commander's eyes. It was like that single mark shocked him to his core just like Malefor's return. He had seen the symbol too but all it was is just a couple of slash looking symbols. But then it occurred to him that it was the symbol of Frederick that he had seen. But then suddenly Dragon Killer shoves his arms through the opening s of his cell and grabs the guards neck. Before the guard could react Dragon Killer twists his arms until there was a crack. Dragon Killer then releases the guard and he falls to the ground dead. Dragon Killer bends down and grabs the keys from the guard's belt and uses them to open his cell. He swings the cell door open walks out then closes it behind him. He then tosses the keys down to the guard's lifeless body.

Dragon Killer walks to the entrance where he sees an object next to the door. It was a primitive drill but was what he needed. He takes the drill and walks out of the door. It is night and all the citizens were in their homes so no one heard the commotion. He walks through the wide open streets avoiding every guard patrol that came by. He weaves through the alleys and passes by a Dragon couple on the way. He then finally arrived at his destination. He arrives at the entrance to the ruins of Warfang which were caved in after Spyro and his friends entered the cave. He pulls up the drill but then realizes that it would make too much noise and would wake up the city if he tried to use it here. But then he remembered that there was an alternate entrance to the ruins. He then ties the rope that was hanging on his back onto the drill and puts it on his back carrying it like a backpack. He then uses the razor sharp claws from his gauntlets to climb the rocks and go over the Cliffside. Once on top he walks to the other end of the ruin's entrance which had been flooded in a futile effort to stop the Destroyer. Dragon Killer was free once again.

Back on the deserted island Spyro, Cynder, and Val all travel through the forest still lost and have no clue where they are. They have been walking for what seems like hours now and they were starting to get tired. But Cynder started to feel strange as if someone was trying to get inside of her but then she heard the voice of Frederick enter her head. She shakes her head trying to get his evil voice out of her head. But every time she shook her head the voice just got stronger and stronger. But then she clinches her stomach and feels the sharp sensation of pain coming from her stomach as if there was something inside of her and it was trying to burst out. She collapses to the ground and Val who was behind her stops to catch her before she hit the ground. Spyro hears Cynder collapse and turns around to see Val helping her gently to the ground. He runs over shocked and unknown of what was going on with Cynder.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Spyro asks confused as Val examines Cynders stomach.

But as he tried to roll her over she cries out in pain. Val then knew what was going on. He backs off of her and goes over to Spyro to explain what was going on.

"Spyro. Cynder's been infected with the virus." Val tells Spyro.

"With what?" Spyro says shocked and grossed out.

"Not anything that you or I will catch. She's been infected by the virus that Frederick used to turn Dragons into his own personal killing machines." Val says to Spyro.

"Oh. That makes me feel a little bit better. Wait how did she get infected. I thought that Maria cured it entirely. She couln't have caught it that easily." Spyro says back to Val questioningly.

"I know she did. Cynder must have been infected when she was serving Frederick. Maybe the virus didn't take hold until now because it was too small to cause physical harm." Val says thinking about how Cynder could have gotten the virus.

"Well we have to save her. Without her I'm nothing." Spyro says running over and resting beside Cynder who was still clinching her stomach.

"I know how to cure it Spyro. Stay here with Cynder and I'll go find the herbs I need." Val says to Spyro.

"That's a plan." Spyro says.

Val runs off to go find some of the herbs he needed to cure the virus while Spyro comforts Cynder letting her know she wasn't alone. Cynder never did like feeling like she was alone ever since Spyro saved her from being the monster she once was. But it was curious. Even though it was her she can't actually remember much and think about anything that happened. It was curious because it seemed like she was an entirely different person. Off in the forest Val goes from bush to bush looking for the certain herbs he needed to cure Cynder. He found two of the three herbs he needed but was having trouble finding the last. He looks frantically knowing that if he couldn't find the herb within the next hour it would be harder to help Cynder but then something came to him. He heard a voice of a Dragoness speak to him inside of his mind but he couldn't make out what the Dragoness was saying. He shakes his head and the voice was gone once more he could concentrate. He then found the herb he was looking for next to the entrance of the cave. He looks in the cave and hears echoes inside of it. Thinking nothing of it he turns around and heads back to Cynder with the herbs.

He arrives back at Spyro and Cynder and lies down to crush the herbs into a powder like substance. The powder was lightly colored purple with a tad of green. He pours the powder into bowl shaped rock and then lifted up Cynder's head. He lightly poured the powder down her mouth until the powder was gone. To Cynder the powder tasted horrible but the pain from her stomach overcame the taste. As the powder began to settle down in her throat she could feel the pain going away. The cure was starting to take effect.

"Will she be alright?" Spyro asks.

"She'll be fine. The herb will settle the virus. Since I have no idea how long the virus has been inside of her I can't really entirely cure it until we get back to Warfang and we get Maria's help. She knows more about it then I do." Val says to Spyro.

"At least she'll be fine for now. That's all that matters." Spyro says to Val grinning as he looked at Cynder who seemed to be asleep as the powder took effect.

"Cynder's strong Spyro. You don't need to worry about her. She can stand her own." Val reminds Spyro.

"Yah I know. I still remember when she wooped you in the wrestling match." Spyro says then chuckles.

"Oh shut up. She caught me off guard that's all." Val says to Spyro.

"Yah right of course she did." Spyro says sarcastically.

"Okay maybe I let her beat me. But she's my sister we're supposed to watch over each other." Val says to Spyro.

"Alright. But you still got beat by a girl." Spyro says.

"Hay you did too." Val says to Spyro.

"You just had to rub that in." Spyro says a little bit angrily.

"You know Spyro. You aren't that bad. For a purple freak." Val says to Spyro messing around.

"Yah aren't either. You gothic red eyed weirdo." Spyro says to Val chuckling.

"Were you trying to me mad?" Val asks not laughing from what Spyro said.

"Oh no sorry I sometimes never watch what I'm saying sometimes." Spyro says to Val.

"That's alright." Val says back.

But then Val sees something in the bushes. He rises to his feet preparing to attack whatever it was. The object gets closer and closer and then. A squirrel jumps out of the bushes. Val gets out of attack position while Spyro laughed. The squirrel then scurries off up a tree and disappears in the branches. Spyro didn't stop laughing so Val leaned down grabbed a small rock and tossed it at Spyro. The rock bounces off of Spyro's head and he instantly stops and rubs his head where the rock hit. The spot hurt a little. Val chuckles a little but hears wolves crying out in the distance. It was getting dark and they couldn't move any further. Spyro lied down beside Cynder as if to protect her during the night. As Spyro lied beside Cynder Val sat as if to watch over the camp as the day comes to night. Val virtually never slept with his eyes closed. For some reason he could go to sleep but remain alert enough so that nothing sneaks up on him or anyone close to him. As Spyro drifts off to sleep Val pulls out the heart crystal that Demetara had dropped from his bag. He rubbed the crystal as if it was still connected to her. As he rubs the crystal he remembers the day he gave it to her. They were two young dragons in love. Well now that he thought of it they were like Spyro and Cynder. Only not heroes exactly.

Deep in the forest heading from the beach the Drobot follows the trail left by Spyro, Cynder, and Val. It follows the trail through the dense grasses and bushes. But then it suddenly stops when it is slammed to the ground by a huge bear. The Drobot kicks upward pushing the bear off of it allowing it to rise to its feet the Bear charges at the Drobot and the Drobot reacts. It ducks just befor eth ebear hit it. The bear sores over the Drobot rolling three times and then lands on its belly. The Bear rises with a roar and charges at the Drobot. A cannon then pops from the Drobots right shoulder. The cannon aimed at the charging bear then fired a net at the bear. The net tightens around the bear toppling it on the ground only a couple of inches from the Drobots feet. The bear tries to break free but it was unable. The Drobot then gets focused on the mission at hand and follows the trail once more. It had no time to mess around with the local wildlife. It would use it's jet packs but the salt water of the ocean had disabled them for the next day or two making the Drobot incapable of flight.

* * *

**Yes was Cynder the one that Spyro faced or was it someone else. This is a question that I can't answer because it is not mine to. This question I hope to answer in my next story but not this one. Like I always do I will not give away any spoilers for the next story. Until I finish this one. What do you think Dragon Killer is after in the Ruins of Warfang?**


	10. The Gold Miner

**This next little bit is for a reason. I have received a couple of messages that have revolved around Maria and Guardian and why they are purple Dragons. Well after looking back in the trilogy I have never explained why they are not special like Spyro. You see Spyro and Malefor are both pure purple Dragons while Maria and Guardian are not because of their parents. It's very complicated and I do not want get into that subject. Anyway now that that's out of the way let's get on with the story. Oh yes expect two characters from the Skylanders game to appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 The Gold Miner**

"Why can't you get this? For the… one… two… fourth time you are a pure purple Dragon. The other purple Dragons like Guardian and Maria are not pure like you and Malefor." Val says to Spyro angrily.

It is the morning and Cynder has awakened from the virus. They were making their way towards a cloud of smoke when Spyro asked Val again what makes him so special. But he had told Spyro three times so the question angered him.

"But I don't get it. They are still purple Dragons so by definition they should be as powerful as me." Spyro says not getting the answer.

"Oh you got to be… They are not pure purple dragons. Meaning they cannot use elements like you and Malefor. That's why they carry swords instead of gems." Val says back to Spyro trying to remain calm.

"Well guess that makes some sense. That would also explain why both Frederick and Malefor want you to join them so badly." Cynder says to Spyro.

"Yah guess it does. Well that gets that out of the way." Spyro says.

"Good then let's get moving. I don't want to know what counts for animals on this island." Val says leading the way with Spyro and Cynder behind him.

They make their way to the cloud of smoke when they came across the cave that Val heard the strange sound come from. As they pass by it Cynder hears something from deep down inside of the cave. To her it sounded like someone needed some help. She runs down into the cave not thinking about the others. Spyro tries to stop her but she gets inside of the cave before him. Spyro and Val run after Cynder trying to catch up with her deep down inside of the cave. But as they entered the cave there's ruffle in the bushes. Out of the bushes emerges the Drobot which sees them enter the cave. It follows them as they entered the cave. Virtually not making a sound it tracks its targets as they get deeper and deeper inside of the cave.

Deep down inside of the cave Cynder finds herself stuck at a cross section. One path led to the person that cried for help and the other would just send her deeper inside of the cave system. She didn't know which path to take. Either her left or her right she couldn't determine which direction the cry had come from. Then Spyro and Val catch up with her as another cry comes from the left path. Cynder runs down the left pathway with Spyro and Val behind her. This time they heard the cry for help. But as they enetered a medium sized area of the cave they suddenly stop in a mining area. They were not stopped by the mining equipment but they were stopped by a little fuzz ball looking thing on the control end of large machine gun that was pointing directly at them. The fuzz ball laughes as he puts his finger on the trigger. Then a human looking fish with what looked like a jumppack came into the area. He sees the machine gun aimed at Spyro, Cynder, and Valavadorog.

"Trigger Happy stop." The fish says to the fuzz ball.

"Gill Grunt you always ruin my fun." Trigger Happy says back to the fish.

"Don't you know that you're aiming that gun of yours at a Hero." Gill Grunt says to Trigger Happy as he starts to get off of the gun.

"Oh really I'm aiming the gun at a hero. He's a pure Purple Dragon and you know what happened to the last one." Trigger Happy says to Gill Grunt walking over to the human looking fish.

Trigger Happy was a foot shorter then Gill Grunt but Trigger Happy was afraid of nothing. Trigger Happy then storms off angrily. Gill Grunt then turns around as Spyro and Cynder come up to him.

"Sorry about that. Trigger Happy may have some trust issues but he a good person no matter that." Gill Grunt says to Spyro and Cynder.

"That's alright we've meetin a lot of people lately that have something against me." Spyro says to Gill Grunt.

"I heard that!'" Val yells out.

"You can't really blame now can you. If the legend surrounding you is true then it's you that will turn the world inside out. It must be hard being you." Gill Grunt says to Spyro.

"I cope with it. Besides there are some people that still treat me like family." Spyro says to Gill Grunt.

"Yah like me." Cynder says.

"Well it's nice to know that you keep a positive mind Spyro." Gill Grunt says looking at Valavadorog like he was looking at a villain.

"What are you looking at?" Spyro asks.

"What? You don't know? That black Dragon over there is a Dark Dragon. He's more powerful then you Spyro at the moment." Gill Grunt says continuing to keep his eye on Val.

"Who Val? He might have tried to kill me once but that was a misunderstanding." Spyro says not getting what Gill Grunt said.

"Watch that one Spyro. His kind is not meant to be trusted." Gill Grunt says to Spyro then offers to show them around the mining area.

Spyro and Cynder follow Gill Grunt as he shows them around the mining area. Val remains at the entrance to the area. Here he felt unwelcome but there was a strange feeling he got from the area. It felt like there was someone speaking to him but yet there wasn't. In the back of his head he heard the voice of a Dragoness. It was the voice he had heard earlier but it was clearer now. It was saying to him things he didn't belong with them and Cynder cannot be trusted. At first he ignores the voice but then he thinks for a little bit and realizes in a way the voice was right. While Gill Grunt shows Spyro and Cynder around Trigger Happy still didn't trust Spyro for being a purple dragon.

But outside the cave Val walks outside still hearing the voice in his head. But as he nears a tree the voice gets louder and is no longer able to ignore it. Hut then he feels pain coming from the scar on his lip that Cynder had caused. Then it occurred to him. If Cynder had the virus inside of her then that means that he was infected as well. He searches frantically through his bag searching for the powder he had made earlier for Cynder. He then finds the sack that he had put it in and sees that there was not enough to cure him unlike Cynder. Then he started to feel a sharp pain coming from his stomach. The virus was starting to take hold. He swallows the last of the powder knowing that will contain the virus long enough for him to find the herbs he needed to make more. But he gets up he looks at his front paws and sees that they were starting to turn a black and purple kind of color. He tries to flap his wings buts they are paralyzed from the powder. This time he knew where the herbs were so he runs to gather them. As it slowly became mid day he was miles from the cave and had gathered two of the three herbs he needed. As he approached the last of the herbs he feels the pain come from his stomach but this time the pain overcomes him and he drops to the ground. He tries to crawl to the root but the pain prevents him from crawling. He looks at his front legs as they are turned into the color of the infected. His skin starts to mutate as his vision starts to become blurred. But then he is knocked out cold as a thing dressed in full body cloak takes him away.

* * *

**So Val is infected with the virus that Frederick had created. But that doesn't explain the voice he is hearing in his head. Keep the question in mind from the last chapter. Was Cynder ever really evil or was it something or someone else. I am not revealing anything at the moment but an OC not of my concept will be coming in to the story. Or at least she will have a cameo for the next story. PM me or look at my account on Deviant art to see who it does not belong to me. I got permission to use her so don't ask me if you can use her. If it was one of my characters I would probably say something else.**


	11. An Unlikely Team

**Well in restrospect I wasn't going to introduce this character until my next story but she will be in this chapter at least a little bit. Keep in mind that I do not own the character Zirra. I got permission to use her in this story. She and her story belong entirely to Seeraphine on Deviant art. Now that that's out of the way let give a breif summary for you. Well actually why don't I just let get on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 An Unlikely Team**

Val suddenly awakens to find himself wrapped up in chains. He tries to call out back but his mouth had a rag around it. With his front and back legs tied together with chains he could not do anything about. He is unable to see because of a rag someone had put over his eyes. He could not move or see where he was. But he could however still hear. He listens around trying to see if he could hear anything around him. But as he tried to listen in on conversation he could hear the Dragoness's voice in the back of his head telling him that he was helpless and that no matter what he did he could not escape. But then suddenly there is a loud bang as a door swings open. There are footsteps that sound like they were coming for him. Val tries to move over to try and get out of the way of the object but the chains prevented this. He suddenly feels a hoof get placed on his neck and he hears a woman's voice threaten him if he moved again. Then something else entered the room and speaks to whatever it was standing on Val's neck.

"Elora release him." The voice demanded at the thing that was standing on Val.

"But sir with all you respect he's been infected. At any moment he can turn into one of them things." Elora says back to the other thing.

"I know Elora. But he's been with the purple Dragon and he can help us find it." The other thing says back to Elora.

"Sir you can't be serious. For all we know he could be far more powerful then the purple Dragon." Elora says making a point.

"I'll take the responsibility. We're running out of time anyway. At the rate Cyrenus is moving he'll get to it first before us. It's bad enough that he has the amulet of Frederick in his mansion. It'll get even worse if he manages to gather the other one." The thing says to Elora.

"Alright sir. You're right." Elora says.

Then the rag around Val's mouth and eyes are cut and he is pulled up by a Fawn. She looks at him and sees the red in his eyes. But Val looks behind the particularly angered Fawn and sees a machine standing at the door. It looked like Harbinger a machine called a Consumer that was built to defend the Dragons from the evils of the Legion. This one was different while Harbinger and his counterparts looked like Cheetahs this one looked so human that it could be confused for one. That's if it had skin and appeared not to be made of metal. The machine looks at Val concentrating on him with its red and blue eyes.

"Okay before I say anything. OW!" Val says.

"Sorry if Elora harmed you Dragon. She has always been rough." The machine says.

"I know you can take it. You Dragons are the toughest creatures on the planet." Elora says as she goes behind Val and unties the chains on his legs.

"What are you?" Val asks the machine.

"That's simple. I am Legion. I am the basic Legion officer class four. Rank Commander." The machine says to Val.

"A Legion." Val says grabbing a knife the Elora had on her and charges at the machine.

But then the machine grabs Val's arm with lightning fast reflexes. Val is surprised by this action.

"I might be Legion but I am not your enemy." The machine says to Val.

"Alright then what do you want and what are you?" Val asks the machine.

"I am Savior. One of the original models of the Legion class of war machines. You must be confusing me with my counterpart Harvester." The machine says to Val.

"Okay then. Savior. Who exactly is this Harvester?" Val asks.

"The Harvester is the Legion. Well at least now he is." The Savior tells Val.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Val asks.

"He was once my own brethren until he turned on us and our creators. If we destroy or convert Harvester then it will mean the end of the Legion and these islands are the key we need." Savior says to Val.

"We believe that Gaul and the forces of Malefor have uncovered something far more powerful than we originally estimated." Elora says leaning up against the wall of the building they were in.

"Gaul and Malefor. That isn't good. Whatever they are after it must be powerful. What's with my head? Why does it hurt?" Val says then notices that he had atremendous headache.

"Sorry that was probably from Elora knocking you out." Savior says to Val.

"Crap she can hit. Feels like I got kicked by a horse." Val says noticing Elora's legs.

"Yah you want to say anything else." Elora says to Val.

"No I'm fine." Val says back.

"Good let's get moving Agent 9 and Sergeant Byrd will meet us at a hill north of here. From there we can see what exactly it is Gaul and Malefor are up to here on the island." Savior says opening the door and walking outside.

But as Val moved to follow Savior Elora stops him and hands him a strange looking pistol and a belt with holster to put it on. Val puts on the belt but looks at the pistol as if he was afraid. Last time he held a firearm lots of people ended up dying.

"It's not a killing pistol. Savior doesn't believe in killing them. It's a stun gun. It won't kill them but will knock them out for hours." Elora says to Val.

"Thanks. You don't know how that makes me feel." Val says putting the pistol into its holster.

Then Val notices that his paws were their default color and not the color they were before he blacked out.

"Hay thanks for the cure. Sweet…" Val says but then Elora swings up her arm and reveals a long bamboo rod that is pointed directly at Val's neck.

"Another word and you're going to be eating this rod." Elora says.

"Understood." Val says.

"Good then come on Savior's waiting." Elora says showing Val out with the rod at her side.

Val could tell that Elora unlike the other women he had met well besides Cynder was headstrong and apparently had taken a lot of shroud comments over the years making her tough. But he felt like he knew Savior from some place. Harbinger did say that there was originally five Consumers created and is what Savior said is true then the means Harvester was once a Consumer and this war was started by him. More importantly was what Gaul and Malefor were after. After the fall of Frederick Gaul and Malefor had virtually gone silent except for a few encounters every now and then guess without Frederick leading them they decided to go rogue or something like that. As for the Legion no one really knows of them besides those that went down into the ruins of Warfang. But then it occurred to Val that he had left Spyro and Cynder behind. But they were the most powerful Dragons on the planet what could possibly defeat them.

When I first saw Val he was weakened by the virus so I cured him of the virus but the virus inside of him is contained within his scar and will be inside of him permanently. He never knew it but sooner or later he would become evil like Malefor. But it would be years from when I met him. To think. We still consider Spyro and Cynder the most powerful dragons on the planet. But that's not true. There is a species of Dragon that can kill a purple Dragon like Spyro and they were the Adalisk a race of Dragon as old as the Devil Dragons. One inparticular was so powerful that she even defeated Malefor imprisoning him within the realm of Convexity. She's so powerful that even the Legion fears her. Her name was Zirra.

* * *

**Again Zirra does not belong to me she belongs to Seeraphine on Deviant art. So do not ask me to give away any information on her. But she will not really appear until the end. Eventhough I'm half way there. But I need to bring in more characters. This story's going to have an epic finale. One last thing you should be thinking of after this. Is Frederick really dead or is he just waiting and where is the Legion in all of this and why haven't they shown themselves.**


	12. The Crystal

**This chapter explains the backstory of Zirra which again is a character that does not belong to me but belongs to Seeraphine on Deviant art. Sorry if I don't get the backstory right. But this chapter mostly explains her character and also tells the legend that Frederick beleives in and why Zirra belongs in the story and what her purpose is.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 The Crystal**

Val, Elora, and Savior come upon a large mining site where the Apes under the command of Gaul have been excavating. They were up on a hill beside the mining site where the Apes could not see them. Val and Elora duck behind a rock. Behind the rock was a Monkey dressed in some kind of futuristic armor and beside him as a penguin with a jet pack attached to him back. The Monkey was Agent 9 and the Penguin was Sergeant Byrd. They had been watching the Apes since they arrived on the island. They were not looking for a fight but instead they were looking for something. But strangely they were being very cautious. It was like whatever they were looking for was more powerful then Malefor himself. Val watches as they use their massive crane looking scoop to excavate the dirt in a single area. Then for some reason he saw Gaul walk from behind the crane with his arm lifted up. The crane operator suddenly stops the crane as Gaul approaches the dig site. He looks beside him and sees Frank and George beside him playing a game of rock paper scissors.

"You two get down there and see if we found it." Gaul tells Frank and George.

"Yes sir Gaul sir!" Frank says while George jumps down in the hole.

Frank jumps down and then the two Baboons notice something buried in the dirt. The two Baboons go over and pull out a weird pink crystal.

"Well did you find it?" Gaul asks.

"Well I'm not really certain." Frank calls up looking at the strange pink crystal.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gaul says.

"Well it's pink, flashing, and it looks like a thing of lip gloss." George says looking at the pink crystal describing what it looks like.

"Really toss it up to me." Gaul demands.

"Alright catch." Frank says then tosses the crystal.

The crystal goes upward in the air for a second but then falls back to the ground. It only went up in the air about a foot.

"Wow. That was worst throw I've ever seen." George says to Frank.

"Well let's see you give it a try that thing is heavy." Frank George says to Frank.

"Uh dude I think maybe you're just weak." George says to Frank picking up the crystal like it was a feather.

"Well that's because…Uh…My hads are very sensitive… Yah that's it. My hands are just sensitive." Frank says to George.

"No dude I think you're just weak." George tells Frank.

"Will you two just toss it up here!" Gaul yells out.

"Alright fine catch!" George says then tosses up the crystal.

This time Gaul catches the crystal and Frank and George come out of the hole. Gaul looks at the crystal and grins. He had seen the crystal before.

"I don't get it. We came all this way just to get a crystal." Frank says not understanding what the crystal was.

"Yah doesn't Cyrenus already have one of those back at his fortress?" George says not understanding either.

"Fools. Don't you know what this is?"Gaul says.

"Uh does it sound like we know?" Frank says.

"This crystal is the crystal that contains the spirit of an Adalisk." Gaul says.

"Wait an Adalisk. You mean like the one that defeated Malefor years ago." George says.

"Yes. It's the very same one."Gaul says.

"Oh yes. Well it was kind of ironic because a few years after that he returned just to beat by another purple Dragon." Frank says.

"Yah. Malefor does not have much luck. Well neither did Frederick or you Gaul." George says.

Then Gaul growls and George shuts up. Gaul was trying to forget what Spyro did to him but George just reminded him of it.

"Well obviously you two morons don't understand why we need something like this." Gaul says.

"Because it contains the spirit of an Adalisk or if that fails we can use it to give us all nice shiny lips." George says.

"It is not lip gloss. It is an ancient gem of great power that contains the Spirit of Zirra the Adalisk.

"Zirra. Wasn't she the one that you… Oh now I get it." Frank says.

"Wait what? I don't get it. What's going on? What are you talking about?" George says not understanding.

"You don't know. Truth is Cynder was never really evil except when she joined Frederick's side. In fact the monster that we had control over was actually the spirit of Zirra trapped inside of Cynder's body. She is also the reason why Cynder is able to use the dark elements. But when Spyro used the purple fury move on her it trapped her inside of Cynder's body making to two combined within the same body. Well except for the crystal she was imprisoned in after she used the last of her strength to defeat Malefor." Frank says.

"Wait. So she was evil Cynder. But she also defeated Malefor. So is she good or evil. Because if she's good I don't want to get another Dragon Horn shoved up my butt." George says.

"She's not good or evil George." Frank says.

"What? Then whose side is she on?" George asks.

"Her own I'm afraid. But we won't release her until we bring Frederick back. Hopefully he can control her." Gaul says putting the crystal in a pack that was on his back.

"Wait hopefully. Frederick's the most powerful Dragon of all time. Well besides Spyro." George says.

"You're mistaken George. An Adalisk has the same power level as a Devil Dragon but they are more rare." Frank says.

"So wait let me get this straight. We're going to release one of the most powerful of all Dragons just so we can beat a little purple Dragon. I'm not saying anything. But I can see various ways that this plan can go wrong and all of them involve me getting a Dragon horn shoved up my butt." George says.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You think that we're just going to release Zirra so we'll have an advantage over Spyro. Fool." Gaul says.

"What? Both of the Baboons say.

"We're going to release her because of a legend that Frederick believes in. The legend says that there is an ultimate source of energy trapped within the realm of Convexity that was trapped there by the original Dragon Guardians. Legends say that this source of power is older than anything known in existence. But it is said that only a Gatekeeper and the key can open the prison that it is trapped in.

"So how does this involve Frederick and this Zirra?" Frank asks.

"Frederick is the Gatekeeper and Zirra is the key. But Zirra an Adalisk. She's a rogue she'll give us a handful if Frederick cannot control her." Gaul says.

"I don't get it why is she a rogue. What happened to her?" George asks.

"Well her story is a very tragic one. When was just an egg she was abandoned in a meadow to die by her original parents if it wasn't for the young dragon couple of Mesphito and Phonorius." Gaul says but is then interrupted by Frank.

"Wait those are Malefor's parents." Frank says.

"Exactly now where was I? Oh yes. Mesphito and Phonorius found Zirra abandoned. They didn't have a child of their own so they saw the egg as a sign for them to have a child of their own. They adopted the egg and gave her the name Zirra back then it meant curious one. They gave her a perfect life more then she could ever ask for. But then they had a child of their own. It was a pure purple Dragon egg. That would later hatch to become the great Dark Master Malefor. As time went on Zirra's adopted parents started to ignore her and paid more attention to the egg then her. Not only that. But the Dragons around her gave her a look as if she had done something wrong. But she never did. One day when she was around Cynder's age she was in charge of taking care of the egg when she suddenly almost lost in a river by a complete accident. Mesphito was watching and when she came he yelled at her angrily. She gave him the egg but he just kept yelling at her saying that she was never his child that she never belonged there. Phonorius took the egg and went into the next room. Mesphito was always like that but not like this night." Gaul says telling the story but again is interrupted by George.

"Well guess that explains where Malefor gets his anger." George says.

"Will you let me finish the story." Gaul says.

"Oh sorry." George says.

"Where was I? Oh yes. Mesphito was angered at Zirra who almost lost his child in the river and no matter what she did he wouldn't stop yelling getting angrier ever time she said something. Zirra was actually getting scared by her adopted father who had abused her before by hitting her and bruising her often by accident by his own rage but he never actually brought her real harm. Only little things. This time there was something different about him. She said she was sorry about what she had done and reminded him that it was an accident. But he said again that was nothing that she was not his child and that she didn't belong here. That was the final line. He rose up his paw and swung at her. She raised her paw to her where her father struck and this time he had actually cut her. The cuts ran over her eye and were spewing with blood. As she covered her eye her father actually laughed under his breath at her thinking that it was amusing to see her in pain. At that moment Phonorius heard was going and walked into the room and sees what Mesphito had done. But before she could intervene it was too late. Zirra exploded in a fury of fear and spun around to face her adopted father. Mesphito was shocked by this and in one moment Zirra released all of her rage and swung her axe blade into her adopted father's chest. Mesphito died instantly." Gaul says but is interrupted by Frank again.

"Okay and Frederick wants to release this thing and try to see if she'll join the side with Malefor on it. I'm starting to think that this may be a bad idea." Frank says.

"Well that'll all depend on how Frederick interacts with her." Gaul says.

"Wait she killed her adopted father. What can Frederick possibly say to make her join us?" Frank asks.

"Frederick had it the same as her. Maybe with that common ground the two will be able to work something out. Now we need to get back to the fortress. Cyrenus and Malefor will be waiting for us." Gaul says calling three huge Bats that come down from the sky and land in front of Gaul.

"Hay Frank I bet Malefor will jump when he sees what we got." George says to Frank.

"I'll take that bet." Frank says back. After all he was the smarter one.

Then Gaul, Frank, and George jump on the Bats and they soar off into the cloud over head.

"Val and Elora get up there and track them try to see if you can stop them from getting to Cyrenus with that. We have to stop them from releasing Zirra before they find us." Savior says.

"Val I'll shoot while you fly." Elora says grabbing her bow.

"Alright then jump on." Val says flapping his wings as the Fawn jumps on his back preparing her bow.

Then with one last flap Val flies off in the air soaring over the mining camp for all of the apes to see. They then see Agent 9, Sergeant Byrd, and Savior hiding in the hill. They charge to ambush them on the hill while Val flies off through the clouds chasing after Gaul, Frank, and George with Elora on his back. But there was storm coming again this time it seemed to be coming faster and it seemed to also be chasing after Gaul. Val charges headstrong while Elora wraps her arms around his neck to prevent herself from falling off of Val as he sped up.

* * *

**Well there you have it the story of Zirra in a nut shell. Yah but like I said earlier she won't actually come in until the ending as a cameo for probably what will be my final Spyro fanfiction. Yes I am Deviant art so you will be able to see my art of some of the characters in this story. But the reason why my next Spyro story will be my last is because Im virtually running out of ideas which is a first for me. I will be taking suggestions afterwards but I will also have my AVP and my Halo stories that I have been thinking up. So I may not get started on another after my next Spyro fanfiction. But thats not for a coupld of chapters and another book so it'll be a while so on't worry. When I start A story I'm going to finish it. So until the next chapter this is Belitinog sigining off. Oh yes I suggest if you want to know more on Zirra then you should see Seeraphine on Deviant art. Oh yes do not use this character. Like I said I got permission to use her. I can't wait to work with the character.**


	13. The Flight

**Hay guys I'm back from my trip to Michigan and Canada. So this chapter I finished before we left for the trip but we left in such a hurry that I forgot to upload it. Anyway this explains more about Zirra who is an OC that again doesn't belong to me. She belongs to Seeraphine on Deviantart. I just wanted to make sure that you all know that. A question that continues to bug me. What is Valavadorog and what makes him so special despite the fact that he's Cynder's brother. I'll answer this question at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 The Flight**

"Two days. They have been gone for two days now." Cryil says.

Cyril stood in the Dragon Temple with the Black Dragon Nevilis beside him. He looks back at Nevilis who signs a couple of words to him. Cyril looked at Nevilis like he just said something weird. Cyril didn't know sign language so he didn't know what Nevilis was trying to say. Cyril ignores this and heads to the main chamber where Terrador sees the strange music box that the guard Captain brought to him. Nevilis follows Cyril who turns into the main room where Terrador was. The Earth Guardian was working to decipher the inscription on the sides of the music box. Cyril looks at Terrador who had not taken a break for a while. It was funny to Cyril. While he was worried about Spyro and Cynder Terrador was worried about a little music box.

"So what can you make out?" Cyril finally asks breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Who or whatever wrote this spoke an ancient dialect one that I cannot find anywhere in the archives." Terrador says to Cyril.

"Wait how is that possible? We have records of ever creature that has ever existed here. There's no way we can't translate what it says." Cyril says to Terrador.

"I know but it's like the language is a mixture of every single one of our languages. I can translate it but it will take time. If only that chatter mouth Volteer was here. I bet he could figure it out faster than me." Terrador says.

"Yah Volteer always likes looking at them books. Speaking of which have you heard from him?" Cryril asks.

"No but he's got Flame and Ember with him. I'm no expert but Volteer's a Dragon Guardian so he can hold his own." Terrador says.

"You might be right but aren't you at least a little bit worried?" Cyril asks.

"Nah besides like I said he's a Dragon Guardian he can hold his own." Terrador reminds Cryil.

"Alright. I just can't shake the feeling that something went wrong." Cyril says.

"Like what?" Terrador ask.

"It's probably nothing. I just have a weird feeling." Cyril says then focuses in on a loud sound he couldn't get out of his head.

But when he looked around the sound was gone whatever it was must have disappeared. Then Terrador flexes as if heard the sound too.

As the sky is blackened by the passing over storm it became more and more difficult for Val to navigate through the storm. It was even harder for Elora because the wind was getting stronger so she has to keep recalculating. But they were lucky that Gaul, Frank, and George had not seen them yet. Gaul focuses trying to keep his giant bat on track while Frank and George do the same. Val flies downward hoping that would help Elora target them easier. He aimed for Gaul's pack but as she did so a bolt of lightning comes down close to where Val was. The lightning bolt attracted Gaul's attention long enough so that he turned around expecting to see the lightning bolt. But instead he saw Val behind him with Elora riding him like a horse.

"Hay George we got some company." Gaul says to George which was below him to his left.

"Oh I've been waiting to use these." George says reaching down into the satchel to his right.

Out of the satchel George pulls out a stick dynamite and tosses it at Val. The dynamite explodes in front of Val who swiftly evades it as Elora tries to get a straight shot at the crystal that was still in Gaul's hands. George looks back and sees Val on their tails. He then pulls out another stick of dynamite but as he lit it a lightning bolt zaps the stick of dynamite and it explodes in his hand. George coughs out some smoke as Frank laughed. George then pulls out another stick of dynamite and tosses it over to Frank who catches it and laughs when he suddenly realizes what he had done the dynamite explodes in his hand and he looked like George who was covered in soot just like George. George then laughs at Frank. But then an arrow zooms by George and he focus on what was going on. He then whips out another stick of dynamite but he fails to light it. He tries several times but the dynamite was a dud. He tosses it away and it suddenly explodes. George whips out another stick of dynamite and lights it. But when he did it suddenly exploded in his face again. He growls and whips out another stick of dynamite and lights it. This time it doesn't explode in his face and he tosses it backward towards Val and Elora. Val sees the dynamite coming at them and grabs it as the stick of dynamite got close enough to him and tosses it back to George. The stick lands in George's satchel and explodes in a huge explosion that detonates all of the dynamite. The explosion sends George of his bat as it plummets to the ocean below. George then grabs and climbs up on the top of Frank's bat.

"This is taking too long." Gaul growls as he reached on his back and grabbed a staff that was on his back.

He brings the staff in front of him and place the crystal at the top of the staff. Then he points it at Val with a grin on his face as he chants to the crystal.

"O ancient crystal hear my plea and vanquish all that stand in our path." Gaul chants then the crystal suddenly turns from its pink color to a dark red and it starts to ark with bolts of power.

Then from the staff comes three power blast that all head directly at Val.

"Elora you better hold on!" Val yells out.

Elora puts away her bow and bends down to grab hold of Val as he tucks in his wings to move faster as the bolt got closer. Val barrel rolls and the bolt locks onto him like a heat seeking missile. Noticing this he then dives a few feet from the bolt and goes over his head and disappears as it misses him. Then he sees the second bolt this time coming from behind him. It was closing fast. He then flips around and aims at the bolt. If it was seeking him like a heat seeking missile then he was going to give it just what it was after. He breathes fire at the bolt and it vaporizes at it hit the flames. But as it vaporizes it explodes three times more powerful then the stick of dynamite. Just as the smoke clears the last bolt speeds through the smoke cloud and was speeding for Val. Val notices this but then looks off in the distance and sees Gaul, Frank, and George escaping. He then looks back at the bolt and has an idea.

"Elora are you hanging on back there?" Val asks Elora.

"Yah I have. Why do you ask?" Elora says then ask.

"I'm going to trying something crazy. So you better be holding on back there." Val says to Elora.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Elora says then looks back and sees the bolt getting closer. "Oh no. You've got to be kidding me." Elora says.

Then Val speeds off aiming towards Gaul, George, and Frank with the bolt closing in on his tail.

"This is why I hate Dragons. You're all reckless."Elora says.

Val grins as he heard what Elora just said. In a way she was right. But with great risk there can be great failure or great victory. He catches up speed as he neared Gaul, Frank, and George. Gaul looks at the crystal. He hadn't the crystal for some time. The last time he saw it was when Cynder was just a hatchling. But then suddenly Val zooms by and pulls the styaff and the crystal still in the tip out of Gaul's hands.

"Thank you." Val says as he takes the staff out of Gaul's hand and speeds off.

Then Gaul turns his head and sees the bolt coming right at him. The bolt explodes and Gaul's helmet flies off of his head and spins from the large explosion. Frank and George then fly over and see Gaul covered in soot. They laugh at Gaul who growls at them and they suddenly stop.

Further along Elora relaxes as the storm passes and also realizing that they just got what they had chased after Gaul for. She holds the staff so Val can focus on where they were going. She looks at the pink crystal curiously. She really didn't know what the fuss was about. In the end they just gained a crystal that looked like a stick of lip gloss. Val on the other hand knew what the crystal could do and what power lied inside of the crystal. He flew steadily so not to make Elora accidently drop the crystal in the ocean below. It might provide them with their greatest enemy besides Frederick or might provide them with their greatest ally.

Val knew more than anyone else about the story of Zirra the Adalisk. The very same Adalisk that defeat Malefor originally many years ago when Malefor was Spyro's age but growing up Malefor was like Spyro he was obedient at first but as time went on and he got stronger he became more self centered and meaner. He was becoming the bully of the Dragon temple practically and had no care for what or who ever got in his way. In a way Malefor was becoming like his father Mesphito. Zirra had been watching him the entire time through his youth. Watching thinking that Mesphito's child would not carry the evil that his father had in him. All her hopes were lost when Malefor was banished from the Dragon Temple for his behavior. Angered that's when he created the army of Apes that were under the direct command of his most loyal of all servants Gaul. The amazing thing was that he was still young and growing at the time. That's when Zirra took action. But being and Adalisk meant she could create her own elements. She already possessed the ability to harness and control the element Fear. But that alone wasn't enough to take on a pure purple Dragon like that of Malefor. She worked on creating other elements starting with the sickening element of poison. It took her long to master it and gain immunity to the poison but she got the power. The next element she learned how to use was the element of wind. This element was difficult to learn but took less time than that of poison. She then learned quickly that she had the ability to control and harness Darkness. That came naturally from the element of fear. She was working on creating a plasma ability when she learned that Malefor had risen the Destroyer and was beckoning it into the volcano. She confronted Malefor over his volcano just as Spyro and Cynder did. There Malefor fought Zirra who was his adopted sister even though he didn't know it. He thought she was another ordinary Hero trying to save the world. But Zirra was not. She was fighting Malefor for her own purposes. She didn't care for the world or even the creatures that live on it. The battle was long and fierce and it left both Malefor and Zirra badly injured when they attacked one last time. Zirra lost her body and her soul was transmitted into the crystal that Elora has in her hands while Malefor was sent to the realm of convexity.

Val knew whay powers lied within the crystal so he was heading back to the main land so he could bring the crystal to Spyro. He and Cynder needed to see the crystal more than Savior needs it. Val also knew what would happen to Cynder if Zirra is released. But all is not calm back on the main land.

Back on the main land Spyro and Cynder walk along the beach looking out into the distance. It was a beautiful site. It's amazing the world. Even when it gets to the ugliest of times you can always find the beautiful side on this world and for Spyro and Cynder it was each other. But for them at times like these when the world is in danger from Aliens, Apes, Robots, Elemental Beings, and Evil Dragons it was hard for them to find some time to themselves. But this was a time for them. Every day it seemed that they were getting closer to one another. They were more than friends. Even though Sparx denies it secretly at night Sparx still sleeps with one eye open he still doesn't trust Cynder thinking that she would go evil again.

Spyro and Cynder walk along the shoreline with their tails wrapped together. They were close to each other as they walked along the beach in a secluded part of the island. Then Spyro looks down beside Cynder and sees a couple of reasonably sized stones. He walks over to the pile of stones and picks up a stone.

"Bet I can skip this stone further then you can." Spyro says to Cynder tossing the stone up and down with his paw.

"I'll take you on and I know I'm going to win." Cynder says picking up a stone with a smirk on her face.

Spyro and Cynder were perfect for one another because they are always trying to see who's better with meaningless little challenges. Like this one.

Spyro tosses his stone and it skips four times and disappears beneath the surface of the water. He looks back at Cynder who grins then tosses her stone it skips five times but goes as far as Spyro's went. It was a tie. They reset and this time Cynder goes first. Cynder tosses her stone ad it skips three times but goes far out. Then Spyro tosses up his stone then whips it with his tail. It skips twice and goes way farther than Cynder's.

"Hay wait that's no fair you didn't say anything about using a tail whip." Cynder says to Spyro.

"Never said we could and you never asked." Spyro says to Cynder with a smart attitude.

"Well you win. So what are we going to do now?" Cynder says.

"Well why don't I show my lady. It's getting dark and it looks like it's going to rain." Spyro says as the sky got a tad bit dimmer over them.

Then it started to rain as Spyro and Cynder turned around and headed back to the cave where the rain couldn't reach them. Spyro looks over and sees Cynder and she was cold from the rain that was hitting her. Knowing this Spyro folded out his wing so it would act like an umbrella for Cynder while he stood in the rain.

"Thank you Spyro." Cynder says to Spyro.

"That's alright." Spyro says.

Unknown to Spyro and Cynder behind them off the shore of the beach there was a large rock. From behind this large rock slowly appeared a pirate ship that had them in their sites. On the deck of the ship there were a couple of Apes that were being quiet to sneak up on Spyro and Cynder. Then a large Gorilla comes from under the deck and he is dressed in heavy armor. He had two large strange looking Maces on his back. One was the size of Spyro and one was the size of Cynder. The ship then turns to its side and opens its cannon compartments. Then all the cannons fire at the beach. But instead of firing cannonballs they fire long harpoons that were connected to long chains. Spyro and Cynder jump back to back as the harpoons hit the beach close to them. Along the chains the smaller Apes run across with their weapons in hand.

The first four Baboons arrive on the beach and charge as a team towards Spyro and Cynder. Two attack Spyro and two attack Cynder. Spyro and Cynder move in unison and defeat the first wave of Baboons in the matter of seconds. The second wave then comes on the beach this time there were six of them and this time they were coming together trying to flank Spyro and Cynder. Cynder attacks the group to the right while Spyro takes the left. Cynder tail whips the first Ape that charges at her. She sends that Ape flying into the one behind him sending that one collapsing backwards. The last Baboons swings his club downward Cynder jump up and tail whips downward. That shoves the Baboons head into the sand. Then the other Baboon charges at Cynder after pushing his fallen comrade off of him. Cynder dashes backwards and the Baboon misses her. She then kicks him into the one that was stuck in the sand.

Spyro on the other hand had taken care of the Baboons with swift ease like he always had. Cynder rejoins him then they realize that while they were fighting those Baboons it gave the other Apes enough time to rally around them. There were thirty of them that surrounded them now.

"We can never just6 catch a break around here." Spyro says.

"Well seems like theres only one way out of this." Cynder says.

Then suddenly a giant fire blast comes down from the skies and down sores Val with Elora on his back. They had arrived just in time to help Spyro and Cynder fight off the Ape hordes. They come together as a group and prepare to battle with the Apes as they tighten around them. But before there could be another attack the staff that Elora was holding onto was taken from her hands by a mysterious force. The staff speeds in the crowd of Apes. The Apes in the location where the staff disappeared part and reveal a nicely dressed Dark Elf standing with the staff in one hand. It was Cyrenus and Val recognized him. Things just got more interesting.

* * *

**What makes Valavadorog so special is the fact that when I started the story actually last year he started out as a bad guy along with Demetara. You can see that I have changed his character from the original story. I think the role of the rogue fits him better anyway. He and Demetara are the only character that have changed from my original story. Yah I've chagned the story ending. Instead of the story ending in Cyrenus's fortress it's going to end in the Well of Souls. The reason being is because I'm trying to take from Seeraphine's story of Zirra so that I get her character correct. I'll also reveal or at least give a name to my ultimate villian who will only appear in my next story. I'm getting some more ideas becuase I just got the Eternal Night so I'll be getting more ideas from that game.**


	14. The Well of Souls

**Okay this chapter is kind of a visionary chapter. Let me just say that I can't describe what Spyro sees in one scene pbecause it will probably give away some spoilers and I do not like spoilers. The next chapter which will be the second to last chapter will be another visionary chapter as I explain through the entire chapter the story of Frederick the Devil Dragon and why he is the way he is. Oh yah I've got loads of information on the next Skylanders game. I can't wait to play it.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 The Well of Souls**

"Well if it isn't Valavadorog the Dark Dragon. I must say it's been a while since I last saw you." Cyrenus says to Val.

"Cyrenus what are you doing here?" Val asks.

"Well I actually got what I came here for. Well at least one of the things on my list." Cyrenus says rubbing the crystal.

"Let me guess. We're the second thing." Val says.

"Ah correct my old friend." Cyrenus says.

"So you're going to kidnap us. Not without a fight you won't." Elora says drawing her bow and aiming at Cyrenus who just laughs.

"Wait he's laughing? Why is he laughing?" Cynder says.

"I don't know. But I don't want to know." Spyro says.

Spyro then spits out a fire bolt that aimed for Cyrenus. Cyrenus chants a couple of words to the crystal and of the end of tip of the crystal comes a super scream that obliterated the fire and went for Spyro, Cynder, Val, and Elora. The scream makes their ears burst with pain. They are unable to focus as they try to cover their ears from the supersonic sound. While they try to cover their ears the Apes and Baboons that could not hear the scream go over and restrain them. A couple of Baboons take Elora away by restraining her arms with a pair of handcuffs behind her back. Two large Baboons take down Spyro and Cynder while a couple of smaller Baboons come over and restrain their front and back legs. They also tie their mouths shut so they couldn't use their elemental powers. After they were restrained the two large Baboons take Spyro and Cynder away to the ship. Val was the hardest to restrain because unlike the others he wasn't stunned by the scream not fully.

Four small Baboons surround Val from all sides. The two behind him jump at him. But Val tail whips sending them spinning backward. Then the two in front of him jump at him. He grabs the two Baboons by their necks and throws them at the ground. Then eight more charge at him from the sides four from his right and four from his left. He is over whelmed and the Baboons pile on him. But he burst from under the pile sending the Baboons flying away from him. He looks towards the crowd and sees the two large Baboons that took Spyro and Cynder charging at him. He looks down and sees a Baboon that was trying to get up off the ground in front of him. He takes the Baboon spins around building up momentum and then tosses the Baboon at the two large Baboons. The Baboon rams into the larger Baboon and sends the large Baboon toppling over. The last large Baboon swings down his large mace at Val but he catches it and the Baboon is shocked. Then Val pulls the mace away from the Baboon spins it around and swings it at him. The mace hits the Baboons face and nocks the helmet off of him and sends him to the ground unconscious. But then the Gorilla emerges from the crowd and draws his maces. He aims one his maces at Val who charges at him. Then the Gorilla pushes a button on the hilt of the mace and the end flies off and opens up into a net. Before Val could hesitate the net wraps him up and he falls to the ground helpless in the steel net. The Gorilla whips back the chain and grabs Val's tail and holds him upside down.

"Well Val don't consider this a kidnapping but more like an invitation." Cyrenus says as he walks twirling the staff like a Batton.

"An invitation to what?" Val ask.

"Patience Val. That's one thing you never had. You'll learn when we get to our destination not before nor after." Cyrenus says to Val then turns to the crowd of Apes and they look at with a dumb look on their faces. "Well what are you idiots standing around for? Get on the boat we got a schedule to keep." Cyrenus says then t he Apes take off for the boat along with everyone else.

The Gorilla follows Cyrenus with Val in the net slung over his back and he was now getting carried around like a bag. Once everyone is onboard and the prisoners are secure in the holding cells the ship turns around and heads on a course set for the Well of Souls or as most know it the mountain of Malefor. Spyro, Cynder, Elora, and Val were now in the hands of Cyrenus and the enemy. For all they knew they were heading to their doom.

Several hours pass as the Dragon rest in their separate cells. Spyro and Cynder are put in two cells that were adjacent to each other while Val's large cell is placed beside theirs. They were in the under deck of the pirate ship and the air was heavy and humid down there. They had no idea where they had taken Elora the Fawn that was helping Val earlier. Val sits on the ground next to crate filled with something but he couldn't tell what. He looks in front of him and sees Spyro pacing back and forth anxiously while Cynder sits calmly trying to think of what to do and how to find Elora on the massive ship. The bars were made of a type of reinforced steel that they could not simply tear down.

"We're trapped. I don't think the Guardians know where we are this time. If we come up with a plan it better be soon." Spyro says while pacing back and forth.

"If we come up with a plan we'll need to think about Elora who's somewhere on this ship. We just can't leave her here with Cyrenus." Val says.

"No. The last time I was on a pirate ship they made me fight for my life as a sport. A sport I don't to fight like that again." Spyro says still pacing.

"Val's right Spyro we need to find Elora and help her off of this ship. There's no way around it." Cynder says pointing it out.

"Yah but that still leaves one problem. We don't know where she is and even if we did we can't tear down these bars or barrow through the deck of the ship without sinking it." Spyro says.

"Right Spyro. I am always impressed about how Cyrenus always knows how contain Dragons. It was his specialty after all." Val says.

"Val wait you worked with Cyrenus? When were you going to tell us this exactly?" Cynder ask.

"You never asked little sis. Besides there are some things you should never learn." Val says.

"We're lost. We're lost at sea. They're going to make me fight again I know it…..I ….I feel tired." Spyro says then collapses.

"Spyro!" Cynder calls out.

"Wait Cynder he's okay I can see him breathing but he seems to be asleep." Val says.

"He's with the Chronicler again. It's best to let him rest then and we should too at least until one of us comes up with a plan." Cynder says then curls up and tries to get some rest.

Val stays awake while Spyro in his slumber goes to meet the Chronicler. But only it wasn't who he expected.

"Chronicler I'm here!" Spyro yells out into an open void.

There is no answer to his call. Spyro stood on a floating island in wide open void the same void he had visited years ago before Malefor was released. He looks over and sees another floating island beside his but on it there was a pool like the one that Ignitus use to look through back at the Dragon Temple but he noticed that the pool looked exactly like it. He glides down and lands on the floating island and looks at the pool and sees the interior of the Dragon Temple which confused him. He looks around and he was still alone in the void. He looks off in the distance and he sees a large floating island. On the island was the same temple that had seen here years before while he was still growing. He glides to the island and heads inside the structure. He goes through a hallway that led to a large circular room. Inside the center of this room there was another pool. He walks over to the pool but as he did he felt the feeling that he was being watched. He continues to walk over to the pool and looks into the water of the pool and sees a terrible site that I cannot describe in this book without giving some spoilers. Spyro backs away from the pool and looks around to that the temple around was destroyed and now burning with a Demon's voice calling his name. The voices whisper his name in his head. He covers his ears with his wings but he still heard the voices. Bu then suddenly they stopped and the temple was like it was a couple of seconds ago. Spyro looks towards the entrance and sees who he thinks is the Chronicler but instead it was someone else. Someone he didn't expect.

"Hello again my old friend." Spyro hears a voice say. But he recognizes this one.

"Ignitus?" Spyro says questioningly.

"Yes Spyro it's me." The Dragon says stepping into the light revealing who he is.

Spyro runs over and hugs his old master like he was a friend. Secretly he was trying to hold back some tears in his eyes. Ignitus smiles he was glad to see Spyro again even though he's been watching him every step of the way.

"It's good to see you too Spyro but I need to have a word with you." Ignitus says as Spyro backs off.

"But Ignitus tell me what happened everyone thinks you're dead back at the Dragon Temple and Warfang?" Spyro asks.

"Spyro you see when I got you through the wall of fire crossing into the Burned lands I almost died to be precise. When my shield vanished it caused an explosion that sent me out of the wall of fire. But when I landed on the ground I was dying. I had used the last of my power to see you and Cynder get through the fire wall. But on my moment of death the Chronicler was able to save my spirit by sending me here to be the Chronicler after him." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"So wait you've been watching us this entire time?" Spyro asks.

"Yes Spyro I have been keeping an eye on both you and Cynder and also I've been watching a couple of the friends you have made along the way and I must say you have impressed me again." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"What about Henro and the Dark One. I would like to know about them and the Dream Realm?" Spyro asks Ignitus.

"Henro and the Dark One have made peace together and now the Dream Realm is at peace Spyro once more because of you." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"What about the Legion and Harbinger and his team?" Spyro ask.

"I don't know Spyro. I can only watch that of organic creatures like you and your friends." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"Then what about Malefor where is he and what is he to?" Spyro ask.

"That's what I needed to speak with you about Spyro. What you saw in the pool was a vision of the future." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"No I'm not evil. I'm not Malefor. I will never be a monster." Spyro tells Ignitus.

"Yes we know Spyro. But before in the past you have a Dark side is that side not evil?" Ignitus asks.

"Yes but that's a dark side what does it have to do with me?" Spyro asks.

"We all have dark sides Spyro even the great Warrior the Chronicler had one. We all have them but if we learn how to control them and our anger then it will unlock our true talent." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"But in that vision there was a symbol a symbol I don't recognize. It looked like a Dragon skull with some kind of sword coming out of the eye." Spyro says.

"That's the mark of Doom the symbol of the true Dark armies the mark of the Dark God himself." Igntius tells Spyro.

"Who is this Dark God?" Spyro asks.

"The Dark God is older than time and is sacred to the Wolf culture. Their legends and stories say that he alone was the one that started the war between good and evil and might I add almost won it. That was before the Chronicler faced him and defeated him sending into an alternate world. Malefor and his cohorts are planning to resurrect him at the mountain of Malefor at the lunar eclipse tomorrow." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"That doesn't explain why they need the crystal of Zirra or the necklace of Frederick." Spyro says.

"In truth Spyro they cannot resurrect the Dark God at the mountain of Malefor but there they will resurrect the Gatekeeper which is Frederick and the Key which is Zirra the Adalisk. Only with their combined powers can they release the Dark God from his prison in a realm split from Convexity." Ignitus explains to Spyro.

"Then I'll just beat them. I've beaten Frederick before it should be easier the second time." Spyro says anxiously.

"No Spyro if you just defeat Frederick he will eventually come back in the future." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"So what do I do then?" Spyro ask.

"You have to turn him to our side. The only way to truly defeat an enemy is to make them your ally Spyro." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"And what about Zirra?" Spyro ask.

"She's an Adalisk she won't join anyone's side. The only chance we have of her helping you is if she sees Frederick and his allies as a bigger threat then you." Ignitus says to Spyro.

"Wait I'm a threat to nobody. Why would she see me as a threat?" Spyro asks Ignitus.

"Spyro it was because of Malefor that she lost everything. In truth she never really had true parents to take care of her. She was adopted by Mesphito and Phonorius and they raised her as their child." Ignitus says but is then interrupted by Spyro.

"Mesphito and Phonorius those are Malefor's parents. I never knew they had an adopted child." Spyro says.

"That's because Spyro after Malefors was born they almost seemed to reject her entirely. She blamed the egg for everything but never wanted to harm it. She was brutally attacked by her father and that's what's made her go twisted and change." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"That's terrible. I feel sorry for her. I never knew my parents either. Maybe I can talk to her and understand her." Spyro says.

"No that will not be possible I'm afraid Spyro. Zirra's an Adaslisk one of the most unique Dragons exsist besides pure purple Dragons and Devil Dragons. She's is one of the smartest Dragons you'll ever meet. I don't think she'll convert so easily." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"Then what do I do if I encounter her?" Spyro ask.

"All you can do is hope you don't. In the meantime while the ship you are on I may be just a spirit but I can still teach some more abilities that will help you along the final steps of your journey." Ignitus says.

"Wait final steps? What does that mean?" Spyro ask.

"Spyro I fear that when you face the Dark God one of your friends will not be coming back. But t is in the future and if I train you to use these abilities to help save your friends. Time can be changed and we all shape our own destinies." Ignitus says to Spyro.

"I'll do it. Teach me what you know Ignitus." Spyro says to Ignitus.

"Alright young Dragon I'll teach you once more."Ignitus says the brings Spyro out of the temple so he could be trained once more by his old master.

While we were being created my Arkeyan creators never really gave me and my comrades much information on the evil creature known as the Dark God. My Arkeyan masters disappeared shortly after a white Dragon defeated the horrible beast. If the Dark God returns this world will be transformed along with all of the Dragon Realms they will be changed into nothing but living hells. I need to locate agent Elora and this Valavadorog before the eclipse tomorrow**.** I still don't understand what Val's purpose is on this world but I think I'll find out along with him when he finds out. I have grown fond of this new world that has risen from the ashes of the old one. This is General Savior of the Consumer special forces team signing off for what I think will be the last time. To defend all we stand to preserve all live no matter how we the Consumers stand as nature's protectors not the destroyers…. Signing off.

* * *

**So Spyro has to stop the ultimate villian from releasing the two other most powerful Dragons on the planet before they can be released durin the eclipse tomorrow. And yes I finally revealed who created the Legion and the Consumers but for technical problems they will notappear anymore in this story but in the next story they will come back. Just two chapters away from the end of the story. Catch you later I need to get back to work.**


	15. Darkness Will Rise

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I am in the middle of multi tasking so it took me a while to get back to work. Anyway one more epic chapter to go. Finally I will reveal the mysterious Zirra that our heroes have been talking about and why is she so important to Frederick and his minions. The next chapter will be the longest though. It'll take at least 6000 words to complete so the battle will be epic. OH wait I'm was about to give away a spoiler. I hate those. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 Darkness Will Rise**

A few days later the pirate ship is slowly approaching their destination. Val, Cynder, and Spyro still remain in their cells in the under deck of the ship. The reason why they did not try to escape is because they are under the water in the ship. So if they tried to burrow out of the ship then the water would start gushing in and they would be trapped. Val meditates while Cynder lies on the ground and looks at Spyro who was still asleep on the ground of his cell. She can't help but worry that there was something wrong. He was like this for a while and he had not come back since two days ago. Whatever the Chronicler was showing him must be really important. But then she turns her attention back to Val who was meditating with his eyes closed. She looks at him and notices that for once in a long time he actually seems to be at peace. She had never seen her brother so calm before.

"What's going on Val? You seem to be less tense than usual." Cynder says to Val.

"Yes I am little sis. I was just thinking about something." Val says then lies down and looks back at his sister.

"Thinking about what exactly?" Cynder ask.

"To be honest I was thinking about Spyro and how he deals with all of the stress of being a pure purple Dragon and all." Val says.

"Well he and I share the stress. Ever since I met him the first time not when I was the huge monster the terror of the sky. I actually felt like he understood why I was that way." Cynder says having a flashback of when Spyro rescued her from Convexity the first actual time they met.

"I know what you mean Cynder that's why I fell in love with Demetara. She didn't look back at my past. She just looked at me and saw what I really am. I have never met a more selfless person in my life. She would give anything to anyone that needed it. I miss her." Val says with a tear starting to develop at the base of his right which was the side Cynder was looking at.

"Val I'm curious about what you did before we met you. Can you tell me what you did?" Cynder ask.

"There are some things Cynder that should remain secret. I altered the records of me so it says something else." Val says.

"It was that bad. You can tell me Val. After all I am your sister." Cynder says.

"Cynder do you really want to know?" Val asks Cynder looking her in the eye.

"Yes Val I want to know it'll help me and Spyro understand you better." Cynder says.

"Alright then. I have done things many things in my past. Many things I'm not proud of. It was hard since our parents passed away Cynder. They died when I was still a hatchling. That's when Cyrenus found me and took me in. For a while he raised me as a child of his own. For some reason from what I understand he thought that I was his son. Over a long period of time he treated me like any other father would treat their children then he went crazy when I was a teenager. Around that time Spyro had just saved you from the realm of Convexity. Anyway he kept ranting on about some mysterious music box he had found. I saw it. It was a rectangular box that on one side it had the symbol of the Adalisk and on the reverse side it had the symbol of the Devil Dragons. But on the bottom it had a symbol on it that shocks me. It was of a Dragon skull that had a sword stabbed in its right eye." Val says telling his story when Cynder interrupted.

"Where did he get the music box?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know he never said anything about just that the box spoke to him giving him visions of the future and giving him strange and unusual powers and abilities. One day I came into his office and I saw him talking to the box as if it was a friend but then that's when he forced me to do terrible things. Things that I regret now." Val says but is again interrupted by Cynder again.

"What kind of things?" Cynder ask.

"He would force me to rob banks steal children for ransom and worst of all kill his enemies. Because of him I'm a killer and nothing will change that." Val says.

"Val you have to over look that. Those things happened in the past you should be focused on the important things like what happens now." Cynder tells Val.

"Yah guess you're right but I could have had it worse." Val says.

Then the door to the upper deck of the ship slowly creeks open and footsteps are heard coming down the stairs. Cynder and Val watch the entrance to the prison deck when they see George the Baboon coming down with Frank following him with some trays in his hands.

"Well maybe if you hadn't taken a bathroom break when we swung by that Small Island then maybe we would have gotten here a lot sooner." Frank says to George as they ether the prison bay.

"Well sorry if I can't hold in my bodily fluids. After all I was the one that got a Dragon horn shoved up my butt." George says to Frank.

"We all know about you butt problems George you're always reminding us." Frank says.

"Not these two morons." Val mumbles.

Frank and George walk over to Cynder, Val, and Spyro's cells to give them their daily rations. Frank gives Val and Cynder their rations and George walks over to Spyro's cell and puts the tray of food inside the cell though the bar walls. Frank then notices Spyro on the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Frank asks.

"Nothing he's just sleeping that's all." Val says.

"Good then. The master wants you all to come to the ceremony." Frank says to Val and Cynder.

"What ceremony?" Cynder ask Frank.

"I don't really know. All I know is that we're supposed to pray to some holly shrine or something like that. Then the shrine uses it's magical abilities to bring back our fallen master and the Adalisk." Frank says.

"Really the Wolves are the ones that suggested it not us." George says.

"I see so the wolves want the Apes to come to the Well of Souls which I must add is now under their control just so that they can bring back two Dragons that may or may not harm you." Val says to Frank and George.

"Ha. Like Frederick would hurt his own servants." Frank says to Val.

"I was talking about Zirra. Haven't you heard about her?" Val says.

"No I have not heard of her. Is she pretty?" George says then Frank slaps him in the back of the head.

"Oh I'll tell you what she is. She's the terror of the skies. Her heart's so cold that they say it's made of ice. They say that she once driven a person insane with a single look. I've heard that she's even taken on an entire army and has defeated them all on her own. Oh and you don't even want to know what I heard what she did to an Ape." Val says then grins.

Frank and George are scared and run out of the room like they had seen a ghost. After the two Apes speed out of the room Cynder and Val laugh together.

"You made that up didn't you?" Cynder asks.

"Not all of it. But some of it yes I did make up." Val says to Cynder.

"What part is are fake?" Cynder ask.

"I shouldn't say." Val says.

"Land Ho! Get those crates loaded off and get those Dragons out of the cargo hold so we can get to the Well of Souls." An Ape on the deck can be heard saying.

"We're here. Now what?" Val asks.

"I don't know I expected Spyro to be awake when we got to shore. But he's still asleep." Cynder says looking at Spyro who was still asleep in his cell.

"Let's just hope that whatever it is the Chronicler's telling is important or we're doomed once we get inside." Val says.

"They're just Apes and Wolves. I've never seen a Wolf before but they can't be any harder then Baboons or Orcs or anything else I've seen over the years." Cynder says.

"No Cynder that's the point. Wolves are not going to be that easy to take out like Apes or Grumlins. Unlike them they stick together in large packs and actually know how to fight. They're Dragon Hunters. Meaning they go around killing, skinning, and eating any weakened Dragon that they can find. Of all things I've encountered they are the most vicious. Whatever you do don't let them surround you or you're finished." Val says to Cynder.

"Okay then. I hope Spyro wakes up then." Cynder says but is then interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Down the stairs comes the Gorilla that captured Val and behind there were the two large Baboons that captured Spyro and Cynder. The Gorilla was a black Gorilla that had a purple kind of color in his eyes and he was large and muscular compared to the two Baboons. He looks at Cynder, Val, and then Spyro and then speaks breaking the silence.

"You're coming with us. It's time to begin the ceremony and you are our special guest." The Gorilla says as the two Baboons go over and put some restraints on Spyro and Cynder then take them to the upper deck.

Then the Gorilla opens up Val's cell and before he could step into it Val dashes out and run in between the Gorillas legs then turns around facing the Gorilla from the back. The Gorilla turns around and charges at Val. Val then rams into the Gorillas stomach. He expects the Gorilla to stop to catch his breath but instead he laughs. The Gorills then grabs Val and restrains him. The Gorilla was tougher then he thought that's the only thought that goes through Val's head as the Gorilla brings him on the upper deck. Val opens his eyes and instead of seeing a beach he sees that the ship had docked at a ship dock that was surrounded by various jagged rocks as you got closer to the land. Cyrenus gets off of the ship first he is then followed by the two large Baboons with Spyro and Cynder on their backs and then the large Gorilla with Val slung over his shoulder with the other pirates following behind him.

Val looks around and sees the gloomy skies above him. It then occurred to him that the Well of Souls was being activated by the Dark Master Malefor and this time something bad was about to happen. He thought that for once he actually wished Spyro was fighting and not unconscious on a large Baboons shoulder at the moment. The tension in the air grows as the group gets closer to the shore. At the end of the docks there were three upright walking Wolfs. One brown one white and one that was black with a robe covering his body. Cyrenus walks up to the Wolves and smiles expecting some kind of welcome. The wolves just stand silent and looking at Cyrenus with their red eyes. Cyrenus's smile fades away as he realizes that they weren't going to do anything.

"Well we have brought what we have promised. Like I said before the Black Dragon the Purple Dragon and even the Dark Dragon just as promised." Cyrenus says pointing to the large Baboons and the Gorilla.

"Silence you. Did you bring the crystals for the ceremony?" The Wolf in the robe says with a rough sounding voice.

"Right we have the crystals and I assume that you carried out my end of the bargain." Cyrenus says to the Wolf.

"Yes you fool the Dark God sends his promise rewards to you." The Wolf in the robe says then out of the fog behind him comes two more wolves that were gray and black and between them they were carrying a large treasure chest.

The two wolves walk over and drop the treasure chest down in front of Cyrenus then walk back into the fog. Once the wolves were gone Cyrenus walks over and opens up the lid and inside the chest there were an assortment of rare Gems and Gold that were worth millions. Cyrenus grins as he closes the lid of the treasure chest and turns around to face the Wolf in the robe.

"So I just take it and go." Cyrenus says.

"Yes take it. To the great Dark God gold and Gems are meaningless." The Wolf says.

"You hear that boys we're going to be filthy rich!" Cyrenus calls out to the group of Apes and Grumlins behind him and the crowd cheers.

"Not so fast money hoarder." The wolf says whiching out a rope from his wrist and pulling the heavy treasure chest back to him. "First you're going to help us with the ceremony then you get your reward that was the deal." The Wolf says propping one leg on top of the treasure chest.

"Alright fine. We'll accompany you to the Well of Souls where I'll get paid for my various difficulties." Cyrenus says to the Wolf.

"Good you see it our way my men will hold the treasure and the rest of it at the Well of Souls so that you can acquire it when the ceremony is complete." The Wolf in the robe says as the two Wolves beside him take the crate back to the Well of Souls which was a couple of miles away.

With a wave of his hand the large group of Baboons, Grumilns, and Pirates all follow the Wolf as he guides them back to the Well of Souls. Val thinks to himself what if Spyro didn't come back in time or if the Wolves killed him before he awakened from his slumber. He turns his head to look at Spyro who was on the shoulder of the Baboon directly in front of the Gorilla. He looks at Spyro who was still in deep slumber then he had one thought that went through his head. For once in a long time Val was afraid. If he tried anything he feared that they would harm Spyro or Cynder and Cynder thought the same thing. They had no choice but to wait until Spyro returned or they had a chance to escape.

Meanwhile in Spyro's mind he follows Ignitus as he guides Spyro through a ruined temple. Spyro looks around at the temple and sees tons of Dragons artifacts that were left behind over the years. He saw things like Armor, Pikes, Spears, Wagons, and things like that. They were heading down what seemed to be a long hallway that led to a bubble shaped dome. Ignitus brings Spyro to the center of the large dome shaped room and Spyro looks around and sees the room is empty. He looks up at Ignitus who was looking up at the ceiling. Spyro looks up at the ceiling and he sees a huge bright light coming from the ceiling. But for some reason he looks right at it but yet his eyes don't hurt. It's like the light was healing him from the outside in just from looking at the bright light.

"What is it?" Spyro ask.

"This is the eternal light Spyro. It has shined like this ever since the Chronicler first came here. It's a source of life and hope for all that gazes upon it." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"But it's just a light. How can it do that?" Spyro asks.

"Easy Spyro. The light itself is alive. It shines because of all the forces of good in the world and its people. It lives because of hope." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"What happens if there is no hope?" Spyro asks.

"The light will go out and the void of evil will fill its place. A presence of pure evil that will never stop this and all other Dragon Realms are consumed by it." Ignitus says bringing his head down and taking a breath.

Spyro looks over at Ignitus and notices that his scars from Cynder's attack years ago had healed and he actually looked younger here. Spyro takes a breath and closes eyes like Ignitus but when he closes his eyes he sees flashes of horrific scenes. He tries to analyze the pictures of the scenes in his head but it was too fast. Practically all he could see was a burning city with a silhouetted figure with a bone arm facing Spyro. The silhouetted figure reaches out to him with the bone arm and the vision suddenly shatters as the hand got closer to him. Spyro opens his eyes after seeing one vision of Cynder being chained up to some kind of torture machine. Spyro opens his eyes and looks around. Thankfully none of it was real. He looks over to Ignitus who was looking down at him like he had seen what Spyro had just seen. Then Spyro suddenly hears whispering voices come in his head. The voices are so loud that he can't even hear his own thoughts then suddenly they vanish when Spyro looks back up at the light.

"What did you see young Dragon?" Ignitus asks.

"Fire, Destruction, Evil, Apocalypse, Death. I don't really know what I just saw but all I could make out was fire and this one creature with a bone arm. He was reaching out to me like he was trying to harm me. What does this mean Ignitus?" Spyro says.

"That was a vision of the future Spyro. The figure in your vision is that of the Dark God." Ignitus says.

"Dark God? I still don't know who this guy is and I'm already seeing him in my visions my dreams and yet you won't tell me anymore." Spyro says to Ignitus looking at him and with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Enough young Dragon!" Ignitus says to Spyro trying to calm him down. "The future is never set in stone. We just need to figure out how we can prevent this apocalypse from happening or find a way to prepare for it." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"Okay then let's say that this Dark God is somehow released from his prison. So what are we going to need to do to prepare for him?" Spyro asks.

"That I can help you with Spyro you see I've been scanning through the vast collection of books that the Chronicler left behind and some of them detail how it is he defeated the Dark God when he was a Dragon Guardian. Many years ago there was a league of heroes that were untied to defend the Dragon world and all the Dragon realms from the forces of evil. They were assembled from the greatest of warriors from across the realms. Their name was the Skylanders and they were led by the Chronicler when the Dark God rose. The Skylanders were practically an army of heroes that stood off against the Dark God's forces and aloud the Chronicler to defeat the Dark God and banish him to the depths of Convexity." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"Wait so I heard the Dark God and not Malefor's voice when I was in Convexity." Spyro says.

"Correct young Dragon. Malefor was just one of many souls trapped in the realm of Convexity but the Dark God is perhaps the strongest and smartest of all the foes you will ever face. That why I am giving you, Valavadorog, and Cynder abilities that will assist you on your quest and most importantly will help you defeat the Dark God once and for all." Ignitus tells Spyro.

Then the eternal light shines a beam of light that focuses directly on Spyro's forehead. For a brief second Spyro feels invincible like he could stop an entire army on his own. Spyro starts to glow with white energy that seems to emanate from him like a lantern. Then the beam stops and Spyro lifts up in the air and suddenly the entire dome building is lit up with a bright light for a brief second. Then Spyro slowly floats back to the ground and he sees Ignitus looking at him with a smile.

"You now have an element that no Dragon before you ever had. The ability of the light this ability will light your way in the darkest of places and allows you to vaporize the dark demons under the command of the Dark God. It will also allow you to turn virtually invisible when you use it to bend light around your body making you invisible to the naked eye." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"I feel like I can take on an army on my own now Ignitus. Let's get back in action and kick some serious butt." Spyro says.

"Now then Spyro calm yourself. I know you're anxious to use your new powers but they will drain you of your stamina until you learn how to fully control it. I have also given a different power to Cynder and Valavadorog. To Cynder I gave her the power of the undead this power will allow her to summon the fallen heroes of times long past to assist her in her time of need. To Valavadorog I gave him the power of the Shadow leeching. This will give him the ability to absorb power from anything he wishes and use these powers for a brief time. These abilities will help along with you quest. But when times get toughest you three must come together to use the Dragon's ultimate fury. Legends say that only the Dragon guardians have used this move when encountering overwhelming odds. But warning it does great harm to the enemy and the user like all your other abilities it should only be used when absolutely needed." Ignitus tells Spyro.

But then to Spyro the whispering voices come back into his mind and he loses focus. But this time he can clearly hear the voices say to him "Join us." He shakes his head and Ignitus notices this and then knows something is wrong. Spyro looks up at Ignitus and looks curiously at him. For some reason Ignitus looked shocked.

"Tell me something Spyro. Are you hearing voices?" Ignitus suddenly ask.

"Yes. I've been hearing voices in my head since I left Convexity the first time. Why is it serious?" Spyro says to Ignitus.

"Yes it is Spyro. If you are hearing the voices then that means the Dark God is coming for you." Ignitus tells Spyro.

"Well I am the best." Spyro says.

"No Spyro you don't understand." Ignitus says.

"I was just kidding." Spyro says.

"Not that I mean the Dark God will return and you should go before he comes here." Ignitus says.

"Wait I should. But I still want to talk to you Ignitus." Spyro says then looks below him and sees his paws getting covered by a bright mist.

"Goodbye Spyro. May the Ancestors watch over better than I can." Ignitus says as Spyro disappears crying out Ignitus's name.

Then Ignitus turns around as the sound of footsteps come from behind him. He turns around to find three shadow Demons coming towards him.

Suddenly Spyro wakes up on the shoulder of a large Baboon. He looks around and sees that he is in the middle of a marching line of Baboons, Grumilns, and Wolves. He tries to move but his front and back legs are tied with some tough chain. He relaxes and looks behind the Baboon he sees Val getting carried by a large Gorilla. Spyro was releaved to see one of his friends with him but when he turns his head he finds himself at the base of the Well of Souls. The mountain was glowing with a green glow at the top. And the path they were going on led straight into the mountain itself. The Well was active again just like when he fought Gaul years ago. He looks up in the sky and sees a swarm of large bats flying over the mouth of the mountain. On the bat rode Baboons that were checking the skies for any Dragon that happened to come by. The smell of smoke fills the air as the convoy of Baboons, Grumlins, and Wolves enter the Well and close the huge door behind them.

"Come. The ceremony is about to begin." The Wolf in the robe says to Cyrenus.

"I'll tell the men to follow us to the…" Cyrenus says but then is interrupted by the Wolf in the robe.

"No. No Apes. Only you and the Dragons no one else. The Apes will pollute the ceremony." The Wolf in the robe says to Cyrenus.

"But they will escape?" Cyrenus says.

"Bring along the Gorilla then for good measure. But we must hurry. This Ecplise only happens every hundred years." The Wolf syas continuing down the passageway that led deeper into the mountain.

"Alright release them." Cyrenus says.

The two large Baboons set down Spyro and Cynder then untie them the Gorilla also does the same. The Dragons get to their feet but then there was something wrong. For some reason they couldn't control their bodies except their mouths.

"Spyro what's going on I cam't move?" Cynder ask Spyro.

"I think it's the crystal of Zirra. I think it's controlling us. Like how it turned you years ago." Spyro says to Cynder.

"Yah well you probably got use to it Cynder by now. But I would like it better if I was in control of my own body." Val says trying to gain control of his body as he, Spyro, and Cynder follow behind Cyrenus.

"Well Val you better get used to it because until Cyrenus releases the crystal we'll be like puppets only talking." Spyro tells Val.

"Well that's good to know. But it feels good that Zirra's not in my head this time." Cynder says.

"Yah I kept forgetting that you and Zirra shared the same mind for a brief time." Spyro says to Cynder.

"Wait so she was a psychopath at one time. I'm going to keep my distance." Val says.

Cynder then growls as she says "It was not my fault. I don't even remember much of what I did as that monster."

"It's alright Cynder. That's in the past. You wshould only worry about what's going on now and not focus on what happened in the past." Spyro says to Cynder.

"Hay guys look." Val says.

Spyro and Cynder look ahead and find themselves in the part of the mountain where they faced Gaul years ago. But it was different now. Where the cheering crowd of Apes once stood now stood a crowd of cloaked Wolves that were all watching as the group comes to the center of the wide open space in the center of the room. The Eclipse was coming. Spyro knew that if he was going to try something he should do it fast or it would be too late.

* * *

**That's that. Spyro, Cynder, and Val all have new abilities. But what is it that Ignitus saw. I won't reveal that until the next story though when I release the ultimate enemy the Dark God. Which I thought of while playing the Eternal Night. Oh yah if I don't get started on my next story directly after this one then I'm doing something on DeviantArt. If you want to see what it is then visit my profile there. I can't wait to actually use Zirra. She's going to be epic and I hope you like her. Again she does not belong to me she belongs to Seeraphine on DeviantArt and I got permission to use her.**


	16. Releasing the Adalisk

**Hay Guys sorry this last chapter took so lnong. The reason is because since I got back from Canada my asphma has been attacking me so I needed to get some new medication and my animals wouldn't leave alone and I've been loosing focus. Anyway here's the last chapter of the Legend of Valavadorog. I will be continuing but I'm still determining the plot of the next story so it may be a while before you see another Spyro fanfiction. In case if you didn't see my profile I have a Halo fanfiction I'm working on so I'll be trying to do that. Happy 4th of July. In this chapter I rlease the Dragon everyone has been talking about recently in my story. I'll be releasing Zirra which again is a character I borrowed from Seeraphine on DeviantArt. Oh well you'll see more when you read this next and last installment of the Legend of Valavadorog. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 Releasing the Adalisk**

In the center of the huge arena looking room there were two life size Dragons statues each with a crystal shaped hole carved into their chest. One was a statue of Frederick and the other was a statue of what appeared to be Cynder's large evil form but there was something odd about it. The Wolf in the cloak turns to face Cyrenus who was carrying the crystals with him. The Wolf extends his hand to Cyrenus. Cyrenus then gives the two crystals to the Wolf and Spyro follows the Wolf as he walks over to the two statues. Then Spyro shows his paw to the Wolf and the Wolf takes out a dagger and cuts Spyro's paw dripping his blood on the crystals. Spyro grunts as he did this and once it was over he walked back over to the others.

"With a drop of a purple Dragon's blood the ceremony can now begin. Our glorious master's return begins within the hour." The Wolf in the robe says lifting up his arms for the entire crowd of Wolves to see.

The crowd of Wolves cheers as the Wolf in the robe lowers his arms. The eclipse was coming and Spyro, Cynder, and Val needed to think of something before it was too late. Then Cynder thought of something. If Val was infected with the virus Frederick created then that would give them the upper hand. But with the idea there might be a problem. Spyro or Val didn't know about it. But before she could try it the eclipse came and a light shined down on the two statues. The Wolf in the robe grins as he placed the crystal of Zirra in the opening cut into the statue of Cynder's evil form.

The Wolf then moves to the right of the statue of Cynder's evil form to place Frederick's crystal in the opening carved into the statue of Frederick but before he could the statues of Cynder's evil form's eyes light up glowing red instead of the color he expected. The Wolf backs off so he could see the statue fully. The statue started to crack then it shatters revealing a large Dragoness inside of it. She looked like Cynder's evil form but she started to morph getting bigger then Cynder's evil form. The Dragoness got large and her face stared to morph as a group of spikes started to grow out of the back of the upper part of her neck. Her underbelly became Black suddenly while her upper half back a metallic silver with a dark red stripe running between her upper and lower body that led all the way from her tail to her mouth. Her head became long and sleek while the horns on her tail and her wings turned into axe looking blades. Her choker turned into golden jewelry and the bracelets on her legs turned into golden jewelry along with the bracelet on her tail. Then multiple horns sprouted from her the back of her head. Above her eyes two yellow long lines develop. These two lines were the symbol of the Adalisk race and the Wolf in the robe knew this.

"The Adalisk is awake. All forces focus all of your power on the Adalisk don't let her escape." The Wolf in the robe orders the other wolves as he goes over trying to put the crystal of Frederick in place on the statue. He had really expected the Adalisk to take longer to release.

The Adalisk then focuses in on the Wolves that were jumping down into the arena like room and were charging at her. She grins and then vanishes leaving a red mist behind. The Wolves look around trying to see if they could find the Adalisk. In all there were ten of them. But then the Adalsik flashes in the middle of the group of Wolves. She stands on her hind legs standing up in the air revealing her body length of more fifteen feet. Then she slams down with a burst of fear that sends the Wolves around her flying away and the Wolf in the robe bashing into the statue knocking him out and dropping the crystal beside him on the ground. The Adalisk then looks and sees more Wolves charging at her. She wipes her tail cutting the Wolves with the Axe blade on her tail.

"Fools you are all pathetic! I am Zirra the Adalisk not another Dragon like the weak ones you pray upon!" The Adalisak cries out as twenty Wolves charge at her from the opposite direction as the last wave.

She then grabs two of the Wolves flies up in the air a bit then tosses the two Wolves down at the charging group knocking some of them down. Then she disappears again. The Wolves stop checking their perimeter for any trace of Zirra.

"Spyro they released Zirra now what?" Cynder ask.

"I don't know I still can't move. The crystal must still be active." Spyro says.

"OH great and the big bad girl has it. So we're stuck here now." Val says.

"Not entirely. She sees Cynder as a friend so in a couple of seconds I bet she'll release us." Spyro says.

Then the Dragons can move once more as Zirra summons her crystal to her. But instead of a warm welcome she appears in front of Spyro with an intimidating look. Cynder and Val get behind Spyro as Zirra gets closer to him. She growls at Spyro. Spyro didn't know why.

"Hello Zirra." Spyro says to Zirra nervously as she got closer to him.

"You're a purple Dragon my enemy. But yet I feel like I should know you. What are you?" Zirra says.

"We'll get to that but now we need to focus on keeping them from releasing that guy over there." Spyro says pointing at the statue of Frederick.

"I take orders from no one especially purple Dragons." Zirra says to Spyro bringing down of her wings close enough where the axe blade on the tip of her wing was making contact with Spyro's neck.

"He's not asking you I am." Cynder says sticking up for Spyro.

"So Cynder once more you stand in my way. You stand in the way of me getting rid of this menace before he reaches his full power." Zirra says to Cynder.

"Well you could do that or you could focus on stopping them from releasing a very powerful Devil Dragon from his slumber." Cynder says.

"A Devil Dragon that makes things interesting. He's more of a problem then Spyro at the moment. So I'll help this time." Zirra says taking her wing back from Spyro's neck.

"There she is. She has released Spyro. All forces execute the traitor Cyrenus on site." A Wolf cries out.

"What I'm not traitor the Adalisk released them not…" Cyrenus says but stops as a bullet zooms over his head. "Okay I'm out of here." Cyrenus says running for his life with the two large Baboons and the Gorilla following him.

"Just like Cyrenus. Running when the fight gets good." Val says.

"Val we got a problem." Cynder says.

Val looks and sees Wolves coming at him, Spyro, and Cynder from all sides.

"Oh finally at least we'll get at least a decent challenge." Val says.

"Glad you see it that way because we got one heck of a fight coming our way." Spyro says as a Wolf charges at him.

Spyro sees the Wolf and upper cuts with his paw knocking the Wolf backwards. Three more charge at Spyro but they are then attacked by Cynder. Cynder grabs one of the Wolves and throws him into another Wolf while the other Wolf charges at her. Then Val glides by and kicks the Wolf onto the floor. Val lands on his feet but he then sees three Wolves charging at him. Val grins as more Wolves come to face him.

Meanwhile Zirra fights even more Wolves as she gets closer to the statue of Frederick. She is surrounded by a mob of Wolves. She grins then slowly opens her mouth. As she does green ooze started to come out of her mouth. Then she releases her enhanced poison attack on the Wolves as they got near her. The Wolves close to her are burned by the poison attack. More come charging at her and she tail whips sending them flying over to where Spyro, Cynder, and Val were fighting the Wolves. Then ten more charge at Zirra who then spins catching up speed. Once she got fast enough she used her wind attack and now she was a spinning tornado. She spinjs knocking away all ten Wolves like bowling pins. She stops and looks on the upper part of the room to see the Apes starting to come. In the center of the large group of Apes was the Ape king Gaul who was surprised to see Zirra in front of him and not Frederick. Zirra was also surprised to see Gaul as well.

"Well if it isn't Gaul. Last I heard of you. You were turned into ash by the purple Dragon." Zirra says then chuckles.

"Well Frederick brought me back to serve him and Malefor." Gaul says.

"Ah yes where is my adopted brother I want to say hello." Zirra says.

"Silence Zirra you traitor I trusted you and you were going to betray me." Gaul says pointing one of his machetes at Zirra.

"Traitor? What do you mean? I didn't betray anyone." Zirra says.

"You were. Since I returned thanks to Frederick I discovered that you going to kill Malefor when you released him." Gaul says.

"Well so much for surprises. Why don't come down here and face me Gaul. Like a true king." Zirra says to Gaul.

"Very well I'll finish you traitor." Gaul says then jumps down and draws his two machetes.

"Now then let's fight Gaul." Zirra says then stands up on her hind legs and then charges at Gaul.

Gaul catches Zirra who hits him with so much force that he actually skids back two feet. He then whips out his machete and tries to stab her but she flaps her wings and breaks out of Gaul's grasp. She then fires a scream of fear at Gaul. But Gaul whips out his machetes and uses them to knock away the screams of fear. Zirra then pounces at him and pins him to the ground and prepares another blast of poison. Gaul then brings up his machete and slices a cut onto Zirra's front right leg. She jumps walking on her two hind legs as Gaul gets back up. He then charges at Zirra slashing at her with his machetes. Zirra evades the machetes then rams into Gaul sending his skidding back. Zirra chuckles swinging her tail behind her she then charges at Gaul charging up a fear attack.

While Gaul and Zirra fight the Wolf in the cloak slowly starts to awaken. He gets to his feet and sees Zirra fighting Gaul and he also sees Spyro, Cynder, and Val released and fighting his minions. He looks down beside him and sees the crystal of Frederick at his feet. He grabs the crystal and places it in the statue of Frederick. The eclipse was about to pass as the Wolf places the crystal in the statue and then turns it. The statues eyes suddenly light up and the Wolf takes a couple of steps back as the statue crumbles away and in its place stood Frederick with his eyes open. All at once the fighting stops as a feeling of heaviness fills the room. Spyro, Cynder, and Val see Frederick take couple of steps towards the Wolf in the cloak. The Wolf kneels before Frederick who was his master like Gaul is to Malefor. Frederick then sees Zirra who was looking at him as if she had no idea who he was. She then grins and chuckles a bit she actually expected him to be a little bit taller.

"So you must be the Adalisk. Glad to see that are healthy from the ceremony. I must say you look a lot better than I thought you would for a Dragoness older then Malefor." Frederick says to Zirra impressed that she is strong and healthy. Most Dragons that go through that process take days to regenerate their stamina.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Frederick. Cynder was right are strong. You're stronger then what she told me." Zirra says analyzing Frederick's body and his movements.

"Yes I am stronger than ever now. My master is calling me. Me and you Zirra. Together we can and will release him. Join us Zirra." Frederick tells Zirra.

"Me join you. Please why would I. I heard about you growing up Frederick. You're the dragon that practically made the pure purple Dragons extinct in this world. All except for Malefor and Spyro. Which I personally will get the pleasure of getting rid of myself." Zirra says to Frederick.

"You Adalisk are all the same. Self reliant and stupid. You have no idea what my master and I are capable of." Frederick says to Zirra.

"Then I'll see how mighty you are." Zirra says then charges at Frederick.

She prepares to slam Frederick down to the ground with her front right paw acting like a fist. But Frederick catches it and whips at her with his pick axe like horn on the end of his tail. Zirra dashes back but is cut by Frederick's tail whip. She looks down at her wound and looks up to find Frederick gone. She looks around but is then slammed to the ground from behind by Frederick. She whips up with her tail. That knocks Frederick off of her so she could get back up. When Zirra gets up she sees Frederick charging at her again. She jumps up on here hind legs then kicks Frederick away from her as he got close to her. Frederick gets back to his feet almost instantly. He is surprised it had been a while since he last fought an Adalisk and Zirra was as powerful as he was.

"So Zirra. I admit you are strong. In fact you're stronger than I expected." Frederick says to Zirra impressed.

"I can beat you and any others that stand in my way." Zirra says to Frederick.

"What about Cynder. She got in your way before and yet you didn't get rid of her." Frederick says to Zirra.

"Cynder is nothing just a puppet to me. She is usless without the abilities that I gave her when I was trapped in her mind." Zirra says to Frederick.

"Oh no you just won't abmit the real reason you didn't harm Cynder. I know that you feel sorry for her. You Adalisk are Dragons of justice but yet you are the first I've actually seen that actually protected something besides their own species." Frederick says to Zirra.

"You're lying to me… You…. What? You're getting inside my head… What are you?" Zirra says noticing that she could hear Frederick's voice inside of her head.

"Oh I'm more powerful then you will ever be Zirra. Unlike you I have no soul no emotion to call my own." Frederick says to Zirra.

"Get out of my head. I won't let you take over. I'm stronger then you." Zirra says trying to get Frederick's voice out of her head.

"You've already lost Zirra. I do not want to kill you but if I must then I will do so. Embrace the monster within you." Frederick says taking a couple of steps closer to Zirra.

Then Zirra collapses to the ground as Frederick started to slowly take over her mind. She didn't expect this from a Devil Dragon. Well she had never encountered one. She had only heard of them as rumors. She never thought she'd actually encounter one in her life until now. Spyro notices that Zirra seemed to be having trouble.

"She's losing. We have to help her." Spyro says.

"Well if we help her how do you know she won't attack us?" Val asks Spyro.

"She won't. She thinks of me as herself growing up. I think she wants to protect me." Cynder says to Val.

"Yah you. I'm worried about us." Val says.

"Zirra's a dragon of justice. She won't harm us if we try to help her. But there's something strange." Spyro says then notices something different in the air.

"What is it?" Cynder asks.

"I think Frederick has gotten stronger now. It seems that he's getting some help from an outside force." Spyro says.

"So what do you think we should do then?" Val asks.

"Easy. Shut the skylight so the light from the moon isn't focusing in on Frederick. I know that the moon gave him strength." Spyro says.

"Are you certain that'll work?" Val asks.

"I don't know. That's why I want you and Cynder to see what you can do." Spyro says to Val and Cynder.

"Wait Cynder would do better helping you and not assisting me." Val points out.

"I know Val but you see when Zirra's not in Cynder's mind she can't use her elements. Zirra's the one that gave her powers to her." Spyro says.

"Well that makes since." Val says flying up with Cynder to deal with the skylight at the top of the room while Spyro runs over to help Zirra.

Fredierkc then looks over and sees Spyro running over to Zirra who had collapsed on the ground. He jumps in front Zirra almost acting like a shield to Frederick's mind control. For some reason he was immune to it unlike most Dragons.

"Well look who it is. If it isn't Spyro the Dragon it's been a while." Frederick says to Spyro then chuckles.

"Enough of this Frederick. You want to fight me not Zirra." Spyro says to Frederick.

"Foolish purple Dragon my master requires Zirra to be released once more from his prison. But if you are as foolish to stand in my way like your father then you will fall like him." Frederick says then fires a bolt of red lightning at Spyro.

The bolt of lightning catches Spyro off guard and hits him. He withstands the shock and then focuses on the battle. The last time he remembered Frederick he couldn't fire lightning at all. But now he can? This made no since to Spyro but he had to focus on keeping Frederick distracted as Zirra regained her strength.

"Seems like you got some new tricks." Spyro says to Frederick.

"Oh I got much more than just a few new tricks Spyro. I'm stronger than before. This time I'll kill you and your Black Dragon girlfriend." Frederick says then disappears into a mist.

"Where did he go. I thought only I knew how to use that move." Zirra says as she got up to her feet.

"Frederick I think knew of you and knew how you got your abilities. Knowing that I that he is trying to imitate you." Spyro tells Zirra.

"Guess then we'll need to work together for a change. But you betterwatch your back after this Spyro because I'll be on it." Zirra says to Spyro.

"Let's fight later. We need to focus on defeating Frederick before he can leave this place." Spyro says to Zirra.

"Alright purple Dragon as you wish. Funny I've never thought I'd be fighting with you."Zirra says.

But then suddenly Zirra gets hammered into the ground by Frederick who just comes out of nowhere. Zirra kicks Frederick off of her and then gets back to her feet as Spyro prepares a fireball. Spyro then fires the fireball at Frederick. The fireball then hits Frederick's chest and he grunts in pain. Frederick then disappeared again. Val and Cynder needs to movesa fast and block the moonlight from hitting Frederick giving him even more power than before.

Val and Cynder land on a platform where they could see what they could do to stop the moonlight from getting in. Val looks around and sees nothing but a bunch of controls. Along the control point there were several buttons, knobs, and levers. But he sees one red button that seemed like it did something.

"Why don't you push that button?" Cynder ask pointing at the red button.

"Because it looks like it does something more than just closing up an opening in the roof?" Val says.

"Well I guess that makes since. I figure if a bunch of Apes can figure this out then we can as well." Cynder says.

"It's a shame you can't use your wind or your dark ability to close the opening." Val says to Cynder.

"Actually I can use my Dark ability. I just can't use poison, wind, or fear." Cynder says to Val.

"Well then give it a shot." Val says.

Cynder then uses her dark ability to conjure up a large dark shadow which she manipulates using her mind. She brings the hand over to the opening where she then uses it to close the opening shutting out the moonlight reducing Frederick's power level. Val then flies down to join Spyro and Zirra as they tried to locate Frederick again. His power level was down but he was still as strong as Zirra.

They look around trying to find any trace of the Devil Dragon Frederick but to no avail. Then suddenly Frederick appears out of nowhere and charges at Zirra at full force. Zirra sees Frederick and swings her huge tail at Frederick. The hit sends Frederick flying back into a support column. The support column crumbles behind Frederick as he rises to his feet. But then he looks on the right side of his chest and notices that Zirra had cut through his tough skins and now he had a wound there that was bleeding. He grins at Zirra impressed by how strong she was. She was actually really stronger then he originally imagined.

"Well the last one that was actually able to break my skin was Spyro over there. Maybe you are stronger than I thought Zirra. You might actually be a challenge to get under the control of my master. I would continue fighting but there's no need to keep fighting when this place is crumbling around us. Fare well Adalisk for now." Frederick says then disappears in a mist as the Well of Souls starts to crumble with the loss of the support column.

Spyro, Cynder, and Val try to make a break for the exit but the doorway crumbles as they near it. Then Zirra comes over and sees the look of fear in Cynder's eyes.

"Alright get beside me." Zirra says to Spyro, Cynder, and Val.

"I don't trust her." Val says.

"Well it's better than getting crushed now isn't it?" Spyro asks Val.

"Guess you're right." Val says then walks under Zirra's wings like Spyro and Cynder.

Then Zirra's eyes glow as she charges up her teleport ability. Then Zirra, Spyro, Cynder, and Val disappear leaving a red mist behind. They then appear outside of the Well of Souls as the Wolves and the Apes exit the mountain as it collapses in on itself. Spyro, Cynder, and Val all look around trying to find Zirra. Then Spyro looks up in the sky and sees Zirra flying away. Zirra was always a renegade. She never actually stayed with anyone. The longest she spent with a group or person was when she was trapped in Cynder's head. Cynder sees Zirra and walks over to Spyro and rubs up against him. Spyro smiles at Cynder but then looks at Zirra.

"Why is she running? She can help us?" Spyro says.

"You know Zirra. She's always been a loner. Even when she was in my head she wasn't much of a conversation." Cynder says to Spyro.

"Yah besides she's an Adalisk. One way or the other we'll meet again." Val says.

"She doesn't deserve to be alone. We got to help her somehow." Spyro says.

"I know Spyro. But we need to go back to the Dragon Temple and tell the Guardians that Frederick is back." Cynder says.

"Yes Cynder you're right. The Guardians need to know that monster's back." Spyro tells Cynder.

"Don't worry about Zirra Spyro. We need to focus. Besides she can handle herself." Val says.

Hours later Spyro, Cynder, and Val arrive back at the Dragon temple. They are greeted by some more Dragon guards and their friends. Nevilis the Black dragon escorted them to the Dragon Guardians who were waiting for them. Flame and Ember had come back and they had told the Guardians about what had happened to Volteer. Spyor, Cynder, and Val walk into the Guardian's chambers where Terrador, Cyril, Flame, and Ember were waiting for them. Flame and Ember were asleep on the far side of the chamber. But when Spyro walked in Ember wakes up and suddenly charges right at Spyro. She pins him to the ground kissing him repeatedly. Val laughes while Cynder looks with a upset look on her face.

"Somebody get her off of me." Spyro yells out as Flame runs over and pulls off of him.

Val then helps Spyro up as Flame holds Ember back.

"Sorry about that Spyro you see Fluma was trying some kind of new potion when Ember got soaked in it. I think it was supposed to be some kind of love potion or something like that because she hasn't been able to shut up about you since she came out of Fluma's lab and saw a picture of you." Terrador explains.

"Oh well that explains that." Cynder says to Spyro.

"Welcome back little one but I regret that we have bad news to report." Cyril says.

"What's that? Where's Volteer?" Spyro asks.

"That's the problem Spyro. Volteer has been captured by the Orc king Gnasty Gnorc." Terrador tells Spyro.

"Captured? But he's a dragon guardian how is that possible." Spyro says not believing what had just heard.

"He's developed some type of new weapon that traps Dragons in a frozen state that makes them like trophies." Terrador says.

"We need to get him and release him. We're going to need all of the help we need." Spyro says.

"What's going on young Dragon?" Cyril asks.

"Frederick's back and we also brought back the Adalisk Zirra." Spyro explains.

"The Adalisk and Frederick this is not good at all." Terrador says.

"That's not all. I've spoken with Ignitus and he's told me that he's now the Chronicler's successor." Spyro says.

"That's good news. We know where the White Isle is so we'll see if he can come back." Cyril says getting ahead of himself.

"No Cyril he can't. Spyro's talked with the Chronicler and he wasn't able to help us physically." Terrador tells Cyril.

"That's not what I was going to say." Spyro says.

"What did he tell you Spyro?" Terrador asks.

"He said something about a Dark God returning. He said that we need to stop Frederick before he's able to control Zirra or the Dark God would return" Spyro tells Terrador.

"The Dark God. This is not good. If Ignitus warned you about him then maybe he's the coming doom the Chronicler tried to warn you about and not Malefor." Cyril says.

"I'll track down Frederick." Spyro says.

"No Spyro. You've already done enough. You and Cynder have done enough." Val says.

"What do you mean Val?" Spyro asks.

"What I'm saying is that I'm going to track down Frederick and get Volteer back to us. All my life I never contributed to anything and this time I have the chance to help." Val says.

"Alright Valavadorog the Dark Dragon. You can hunt down Frederick and help us get Volteer back." Cyril says.

"Thank you. Maybe now I can make up for all I've done." Val says to the Dragon Guardians.

Val then turns around and tries to exit the chambers of the Dragon Guardians when he stops to speak with Spyro and Cynder.

"Cynder I want you to stay here with Spyro. He'll keep you safe from harm more then I will." Val says then hugs his sister.

"I will Val. You be careful out there." Cynder says as Val backs off.

"You know me. I'm the Dark Dragon I can take care of myself." Val says to Cynder then turns to Spyro.

"So you're going then." Spyro says.

"Spyro you and I have never gotten along well have we." Val says to Spyro.

"Yes." Spyro says back.

"I'm sorry Spyro. I see why you care for Cynder like you do and I have one thing to say. Of all the people my sister could have met I'm happy it was you and not someone else. You're not the dragon I thought you were. You respect her and she respects you. I see now that you two are perfect for one another." Val says to Spyro.

"You do?" Spyro says questionably.

"Yes I do Spyro. I want you to care for and take good care of her. Because if you don't I know where to find you." Val says to Spyro.

"I will Val." Spyro says to Val.

"I won't be back for some time. For a long time I've lost a part of myself but now I see that I just need to find her and I know where to find her." Val says.

"I hope you find Demetara Val." Cynder says.

"Thank you two for everything." Val says.

With that said Val leaves the chamber behind and gets ready to go after Frederick and Cyrenus. He'll be gone for four years time and much will change when he returns. The Darkness is rising once again and a new threat is approaching over the horizon for our Heroes. But Spyro still needs to recruit an army if he's going to face the Dark God and his dark armies. Then there is Zirra the Adalisk. Will she join our heroes or will she join Frederick and his minions. Only time will tell. The story is not over yet. For the final test for Spyro is coming and he'll have more to fight for in the future for another year of the Dragon is coming. Val on the other hand has changed since Spyro first met him. The Dark Dragon has grown to accept Spyro and Cynder and now treats Spyro as family. But will the coming doomsday break their friendship apart or will something else come. But this story isn't over yet.

In the skies over the ocean Frederick glides using the updraft to keep himself in the air. In the distance there is a cloud that approaches him. But as the cloud gets closer to him the cloud dissipates revealing a huge mechanical flying worm. The mechanical worm's mouth opens up and Frederick flies inside of the mechanical behemoth. Once inside the mouth closes behind him and he walks to the command deck of the massive ship. As he approaches the command deck Legion troopers watch his every move as he arrives at the command deck. In the command deck there are two Legion officers standing beside a captain's chair. In the captains chair there sits a slightly larger Legion officer that wore kind of a golden cloak that was folded under him as he sat in the chair. The captain watches various video screens in front of him. On every single one of them there were video recordings of Spyro and Cynder fighting. The captainthen turns his attention to Frederick who comes up behind him.

"Amazing this Dragon. Unlike the many I've seen he's strong and intelligent. He reminds me of you Frederick." The Legion captain tells Frederick.

"He kind of does Harvester. What were you able to find on your trek into the desert." Frederick asks the Legion Captain.

"We found what my people have identified as the gateway that we'll need to release the master from his prison." Harvester tells Frederick.

"Good then. Now all we need is the Adalisk and once more our master will return." Frederick says.

"Correct. But I have a idea on how to get rid of the purple Dragon and his allies. When the Dragonkiller brought us your necklace he also brought back three Consumers that helped him destroy the overlord. I have found a way to reactivate them and turn them against the Dragon. They will ironically kill him and his friends." Harvester tells Frederick.

"Good and with Spyro out of the way there will be no one to stop the master when he returns." Frederick says then laughs.

The war has just begun and the lines are being drawn.

* * *

**Yes Frederick is working with the Legion and they are both trying to release my ultimate bad guy in this** **fanfiction** **the Dark God. He'll be returning in my next story which will take place four years ahead of this. I have some new things I'm goin to try. Oh yah I decided that after my next Spyro fanfiction I'll be making like a peacful story. Sorry if you don't like my stories being violent. I got that way from writing the Final War so I'm trying to turn from that. If you want any information on anything I'm working feel free to send me a PM or look at my profile. I'll put the stuff I'm doing at the top of my profile page. In my next story I'll be bringing back a lot of new and old characters from the game. A question that should be going through your head after reading this. Where is Elora. I won't reveal where she is until my next story. Until I get started on my next fanfiction this is Belitinog signing off.**


End file.
